My Brother My S3x slave
by Maple fujoshi2309
Summary: Jika dengan membuka pahaku setiap hari untuk kau nikmati,aku rela. Asal Hyung mau memaafkanku/ Sejijik-jijiknya kau pada dongsaengmu itu, setidaknya kau pernah merasakan liur nya/HunHan/Mpreg/Yaoi. . .
1. Chapter 1

MY BROTHER, MY S3X SLAVE

Cast : Oh Sehoon

Lu Han

Other cast.

Warning : Yaoi, Mature content, Mpreg, ooc, typo, absurd banget, hancur pasti. Gak suka jangan baca.

Fanfic ini murni milik Maple dari pemikiran nista Maple, so kalau gak suka sekali lagi jangan baca daripada pada mual muntah.

Semua cast secara mutlak milik Tuhan Yang Maha Esa, orang tua , saudara, couple dan para fans yang menyayangi mereka.

Summary : Jika dengan membuka pahaku setiap hari untuk kau nikmati,aku rela. Asal Hyung mau memaafkanku/ Sejijik-jijiknya kau pada dongsaengmu itu, setidaknya kau pernah merasakan liur nya/HunHan/Mpreg/Yaoi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Happy Reading!1

Prolog!

"Maafkan Lu Han jika selama ini merepotkan umma. Luhan mencintai umma, walau ternyata Umma bukanlah ibu kandung ku!"

.

.

.

"Sandeul sudah meninggal. Maafkan kami, kami meminta LuHan tapi kami tidak bisa menjaga Sandeul dengan baik!"

.

.

.

"Sampai kapanpun dongsaeng ku hanya Sandeul. Bukan Luhan sialan itu, tak perduli walaupun ia yang terlahir dari rahim umma juga. !"

.

.

.

"Mengapa Sehun hyung sangat membenciku? Apa aku berbuat salah?"

.

.

.

"Luhan ah, kau sepertinya ada hubungan dengan Sehun sunbae ,ne?"

.

.

.

"Kau pembawa sial berengsek, sampai kapanpun tak akan ku biarkan kau menggantikan posisi sandeul!".

.

.

.

"Kurasa tubuh mu nikmat juga DongsaengKu sayang, apa kau memuaskan hyung mu ini heum?"

.

.

.

"Andwae, Appo Hyung . jebal.. hiks..."

.

.

.

"Sayang, mengapa kau memakai syal di musim panas ini, dan kenapa jalanmu aneh heum?"

.

.

.

"Berani kau mengatakan perlakuanku pada umma, kubunuh kau!"

.

.

.

"Luhan tadi terpeleset, dan ini terlalu panas , lebih nyaman memakai syal!"

.

.

.

"Omona, Luhan pingsan!"

.

.

.

"Kau sepertinya sangat membenci Luhan, hoobae kita itu Hun ah?"

.

.

.

"Sejijik-jijiknya kau pada dongsaengmu itu, setidaknya kau pernah merasakan liur nya. Heh, jangan pikir aku tidak tau apa yang kau sembunyikan sobat. Kita berteman bahkan dari kita memakai popok. !"  
>.<p>

.

.

"Jika dengan membuka pahaku setiap hari untuk kau nikmati, aku rela. Asal Sehun Hyung mau memaafkanku!"

.

.

.

"Ma..afkan aku hyung ... hhh!"

.

.

.

"Da..darah? hei bocah sial, bangunlah. Jangan becanda. Kau fikir ini lucu?bangunlah jalang!"

.

.

.

"Tuhan, aku menyerah. Sungguh! Lebih baik kau cabut nyawaku, Sandeul ah. Jemput aku jebal!"

.

.

.

"Gawat, Luhan anak baru itu akan meloncat dari atap!"

.

.

.

"Kau bocah tolol, jika kau mati siapa yang akan di salahkan huh? Kau memang benar-benar pembawa sial!"

.

.

.

"Harusnya kau tak menahanku untuk menemui Sandeul Hyung, maka dari itu aku tak akan mengganggumu lagi!"

.

.

.

"Wajahmu merona hanya karena senyuman Adik sialanmu itu Hun ah, jangan mengelak lagi. Kkk!"

.

.

.

"H..hamil?"

.

.

.

"Heh? Benar bukan jika semenjak kehadiran nya membuat kita semua nya sial!"

.

.

.

"Arrrggggtttt, tak adakah yang berpihak padaku?"

.

.

.

"A...aku mencintaimu Lu!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC!  
>yosh, lagi lagi bawa prolog HunHan . gpp dong dariada mubadzir nih ide.<p>

Makasi buat Kezia yang udah ngasih pict HunHan yang 'ciuman' di TLP . wkwk, nambah semangat.

Adakah yang paham maksud postingan Sehun di IG nya , aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa itu bentuk huruf _**L U!**_

ADAKAH YANG BELUM SADAR,? Awalnya Maple ngakak ngakak karena posenya Sehun, Damn ! girly banget sumpah, ternyata itu bentuk L tho?

Okay, abaikan saja curhatan satu ini!

Oh ya, yang temenan sama Maple di fb maaf, karena Maple lagi gak buka fb dulu.

Udah hampir 3 bulan ini.

Ada yang mau ngobrol-ngobrol invite aja pin Maple 743c820a . bakal acc kok..

Atau sms 087734631890 . maple percaya alian gak akan iseng . kkkk...

Atau mau lewat IG : maple_fujoshi2309.

#malah promo.

Kalau ini review lebih dari 5 orang, bakal Maple lanjut.

Pay pay...

Mind to RnR?

20:24 wib, 22/10/14


	2. Chapter 2

MY BROTHER, MY S3X SLAVE

Cast : Oh Sehoon

Lu Han

Other cast.

Warning : Yaoi, Mature content, Mpreg, ooc, typo, absurd banget, hancur pasti. Gak suka jangan baca.

Fanfic ini murni milik Maple dari pemikiran nista Maple, so kalau gak suka sekali lagi jangan baca daripada pada mual muntah.

Semua cast secara mutlak milik Tuhan Yang Maha Esa, orang tua , saudara, couple dan para fans yang menyayangi mereka.

Summary : Jika dengan membuka pahaku setiap hari untuk kau nikmati,aku rela. Asal Hyung mau memaafkanku/ Sejijik-jijiknya kau pada dongsaengmu itu, setidaknya kau pernah merasakan liur nya/HunHan/Mpreg/Yaoi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Happy Reading!

Dingin nya cuaca di hari yang seharusnya cerah ini tak menyurutkan para manusia berpakaian serba hitam yang datang ke salah satu rumah duka di kediaman pemimpin desa di kota Mokpo.

Banyak di antara mereka yang menangis, banyak pula yang masih heran .

Di dekat peti dimana sesosok tubuh kaku di baringkan, terdapat 3 sosok cantik, dimana satu diantara nya adalah seorang namja muda.

Mereka menangisi seseorang di dalam peti itu.

Jasad itu bernama Oh Sandeul, atau mungkin kini kita bisa menyebutnya Lee sandeul.

Namja itu meninggal dalam usia muda dalam sebuah kecelakaan, sungguh i sayangkan memang. Banyak yang kehilangan sosok ceria berwajah manis itu, namun apa daya? Takdir sudah berkehendak.

"Sandeul ah, mianhae Jeongmal mianhae. Hiks..!"

Namja manis yang di ketahui bernama Lee Luhan atau kini kita harus menyebutnya Oh Luhan itu terus saja menangis sambil tetap mengelus pipi lembut Sandeul yang sudah dingin.

"Luhan sayang, jangan salahkan dirimu ! ini semua sudah takdir. Walau umma kehilangan Sandeul, setidaknya umma masih memilikimu. Walau nanti kau harus pergi jauh ke Seoul sayang. Uljima, umma sudah ikhlas. Jadi kau juga harus ikhlas!".

Wanita paruh baya yang masih terlihat cantik itu mencoba menengkan Luhan, walau sebenarnya ia sendiri tengah menahan sakit berpisah dari anak kandung nya yang baru beberapa minggu ini tinggal bersama nya untuk selamanya.

Namja bernama Luhan tadi hanya mengangguk, walau isakan tangis nya masih terdengar .

Tak jauh dari mereka, terdapat 3 namja yang salah satu nya adalah si sulung Oh. Ia menatap Luhan dengan tangan mengepal, wajah nya mengeras, mata nya yang tertutupi kacamata hitam melihat tajam ke arah Luhan .

'_Kau memang pembawa sial, shit!'_

.

.

.

_Flashback!_

Beberapa minggu lalu, di saat Luhan tengah membantu sang Umma untuk menjemur ikan yang telah di asinkan ia melihat sebuah mobil mewah berhenti di depan rumah sederhana nya.

Beberapa saat kemudian, keluarlah seorang Yeoja paruh baya yang cantik dengan seorang namja manis yang Luhan perkirakan seusia dengan nya.

Tak lama dari bangku kemudi muncul namja paruh baya dengan wajah yang sangat tampan dan penuh wibawa.

Namja manis tadi langsung memeluk Luhan, membuat Luhan sedikit kaget.

Dapat Luhan lihat pasangan suami istri di belakang nya malah tersenyum hangat pada nya, yang entah mengapa membuat hati nya sedikit menghangat juga.

Luhan tersadar dari rasa shock nya langsung mencoba melepaskan pelukan namja tadi.

"A..anyeong! ada yang bisa saya bantu?".

"Apa tuan dan nyonya Lee ada? Kami ingin bertemu!".

"Ah, ada! Silahkan masuk!"

Luhan mempersilahka 'tamu' nya itu masuk, walau sebenarnya ia masih sedikit heran .

"Maaf jika tempat kami kurang nyaman!".

Luhan membungkuk sopan.

Namun para tamu nya itu hanya tersenyum menanggapi Luhan.

"tidak Luhanie, tempat ini nyaman, juga bersih dan rapi!uhh, kau pasti sangat rajin!".

Luhan hanya tersenyum kikuk saat namja paling muda itu mengomentari rumah nya, ia lalu pamit undur diri untuk memanggil umma dan appa nya yang ada di dapur.

Tak lama setelah itu, Luhan kembali dengan kedua orang tua nya di belakang.

Para 'tamu' langsung berdiri dan membungkuk sopan.

"Maaf, jika boleh tau ada keperluan apa Tuan dan Nyonya kemari?".

"Ah, maaf jika kami mengganggu waktu anda, begini, apa benar anda tuan Lee Kyuhyun dan Nyonya Lee sungmin!".

"Nde, itu memang benar. Ada apa tuan ,nyonya?".

"saya Oh HanGeng dan istri saya Oh Heechul dan ini putra kami Oh Sandeul. Apakah benar, 16 tahun lalu anda melahirkan di rumah sakit Seoul International Hospital?".

Sungmin dan Kyuhyun saling berpandangan.

"Nde, itu memang benar!"

"Kami ingin memberikan sedikit kejelasan, mungkin kalian akan shock. Tapi mau tidak mau kita harus mengatakan nya! Ini juga demi kebaikan kita semua!".

"Maaf, jika boleh tau apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Mohon jangan membuat kami panik dan cemas!".

Hangeng tersenyum, ia menggenggam tangan Heechul yang berkeringat dingin.

Setelah itu ia mengeluarkan sesuatu seperti map.

Kyuhyun memandang map itu dengan heran.

"Untuk apa Map ini tuan?"

"Itu tes DNA. Antara tuan dan nyonya, Sandeul, Luhan dan kami sendiri!".

"maksudnya? Kami sungguh tak paham !".

"16 tahun lalu saat istri kita melahirkan di tempat yang sama, salah seorang suster melakukan kesalahan meletakan bayi. Luhan dan Sandeul, sehingga kami membawa Sandeul yang ternyata anak kalian, dan kalian membawa Luhan ,anak kami!".

"A..apa? bagaimana bisa? Apa anda memiliki bukti?".

"Tentu! Kami tidak akan mengada-ada jika berurusan dengan anak. Apa kalian ingat saat melahirkan, masig masing anak dan ibu di ambil sample darah nya. Kebenaran ini terjadi saat Sandeul membutuhkan donor sumsum, namun kami tidak ada yang cocok. Sehingga membuat kami curiga, setelah itu kami meminta dokter untuk melakukan tes DNA serta mencari berkas 16 tahun lalu. Dan inilah kenyataan nya!".

Heechul dan Sungmin meneteskan air mata mereka. Sungmin memandangi wajah Sandeul yang memang jika di lihat mirip dengan nya.

"T..tapi bagaimana ini?Luhan? apa kalian akan mengambil Luhan juga?".

Sungmin berbicara dengan panik sambil memegang tangan Heechul.

"Tidak Sungmin ssi! Kami akan membawa Luhan, namun Sandeul akan tinggal disini. Namun, atas permintaan Sandeul kami membiarkan Sandeul tinggal di sini selama 2 minggu bersama Luhan sebelum akhirnya kami membawa Luhan ke Seoul. Apakah bisa?".

"Jika itu yang terbaik, kami akan melakukan nya!".

Kemudian mereka saling berpelukan.

.

.

.

Malam hari di kota Mokpo, udara pantai menerpa mereka dengan lembut, Luhan dan Sandeul saat ini tengah berjalan jalan di sekitar pantai setelah tadi mereka makan malam bersama.

Heechul dan Hangeng sudah pulang lebih dahulu, karena mereka ingin membiasakan Sandeul untuk hidup bersama orang tua kandung nya.

"Luhanie, aku tak tau Mokpo seenak ini! Dan, kau tidak boleh canggung denganku lagi. Karena kini kita resmi bersaudara. Arraseo!"

"Nde sandeul ah. Kau nanti harus membiasakan membantu Umma menjemur ikan, membantu appa mencari ikan dan lain-lain, kau siap?".

"Nde! Tentu saja aku siap. Kau sekolah tidak Lu?".

"Naega? Tentu saja. Walau sekolah nya tidak sebagus di Seoul, tapi setidaknya sekolah di sini juga bagus. Ah, kau harus meninggalkan sekolah bagusmu di Seoul ya?".

"mm, itu harus. Tapi bagaimanapun, yang penting otak kita mampu menerima nya . heeh~. Lu duduk dulu. Aku lelah!".

Mereka lalu duduk di tepi pantai, nyanyian ombak mengiringi malam mereka. Sandeul terus saja melihat ke arah Luhan, membuat Luhan menjadi sedikit risih.

"Apa ada yang salah Sandeul ah? Mengapa memandangku terus?".

"Ah, aniya. Jika di lihat, kau mirip sekali denganShun hyung. Kkkk~~~ hanya saja wajah nya sedatar tripleks. Nanti kau harus membiasakan melihat wajah membosankanya di Seoul. Namun di balik semua itu, ia sosok yang hangat dan baik kok!".

"Hm? Benarkah? Boleh aku melihat nya?".

"Tentu!'

Dengan semangat Sandeul membuka smartphone putih nya, ia lalu membuka gallery dan mencari foto foto Sehun.

"Nah, ini dia! Bukankah ia sangat tampan ?".

Luhan memandang nya tanpa berkedip.

"Ah, Sehun hyung memang benar-benar tampan. Semoga ia nanti bisa menerimakau. Bagaimanapun juga ia terlalu terbiasa bersamamu!".

"Aku yakin Sehun hyung mudah ber adaptasi dengan mu! Oh ya, nanti saat di Seoul, kau harus satu sekolah bersama Sehun hyung! Sehun hyung ada 2 tingkat di atasmu , karena kita sebaya! Sekolah kami 4 tahun sekolah, jadi mungkin berbeda dengan SHS lain nya!".

Luhan mengangguk, ia lalu kembali menatap lurus ke pantai.

"Luhan ah. Ini untukmu!".

Sandeul memberikan Luhan sebuah kalung perak dengan liontin huruf 'L'.

"Apa ini Sandeul ah?"

"Itu kalung dari ku. Baru kemarin aku membeli nya, awalnya Sehun hyung membelikanya untukmu Huruf 'S' tapi aku memesan lagi huruf 'L' saat tau namamu dari Han appa! Dan ini ponsel ku, untuk kenang kenangan. Ada banyak foto ku, Sehun hyung serta umma appa. Mungkin kita bisa ber selca, agar ada fotomu juga!".

"Lalu, kau mau memakai apa? Bukankah ponsel itu sangat penting?".

"Nde!aku memiliki satu lagi, ini khusus untuk berhubungan dengan teman teman ku. Sedang yang kau pegang itu untuk keluarga,jadi jangan khawatir nde!".

Luhan mengangguk sambil tersenyum, membuat sandeul ikut tersenyum pula.

Mereka lalu ber foto dengan ponsel yang sekarang resmi milik Luhan.

"Aisshhh, sepertinya aku akan masuk angin. Jja pulang Luhanie! Aku tak sanggup lagi!".

Luhan terkekeh saat melihat wajah Sandeul yang pucat.

"huh, padahal nanti nya aku harus terbiasa dengan laut Sandeul ah!".

"Mm, mungkin. Aku akan belajar perlahan!".

Setelah itu Luhan menuntun Sandeul untuk kembali ke rumah.

Saat sampai di rumah, Sungmin menyambut kedua anaknya dengan pelukan hangat.

Ia lalu menghidungkan susu vanilla hangat serta kue jahe untuk di makan anak nya.

Luhan tersenyum, sebentar lagi bukan perhatian Sungmin yang ia dapatkan. Melainkan umma dan appa yang seseungguhnya.

.

.

.

Hari ini Sandeul akan mengantarkan Luhan untuk ke Seoul, Luhan memeluk Sungmin dan Kyuhyun dengan pipi yang basah karena air mata. Ia tak rela berpisah, namun apa daya? Tempat nya yang sesungguh nya memanglah Seoul.

"Appa Umma, jaga kalian baik-baik, jangan sampai sakit. Appa jangan mencari ikan saat badai, turuti ucapan Umma. Jangan jahil lagi pada umma, arraseo?".

"Nde. Rusa kecil kami sudah besar ternyata. Hah~~".

"Maafkan Lu Han jika selama ini merepotkan umma. Luhan mencintai umma, walau ternyata Umma bukanlah ibu kandung ku!"

"Nde! Tapi kau tetaplah rusa kecil kami sayang! Baik-baik di Seoul, Seoul itu kota kejam. Jaga dirimu sayang!".

"Umma Appa, sandeul juga pamit. Kalian harus jaga kesehatan. Jika sandeul kembali, jangan lupa ajari Sandeul menjadi anak pantai, jika tidak bisa buang saja abu sandeul ke pantai, agar Sandeul terbiasa dengan pantai!hehe~"

"Kau ini bicara apa sayang? Hati-hati nde. Jangan lama-lama di sana. Kalian akur di sana!".

Setelah acara pamitan yang mengharu biru itu, mereka berjalan keluar rumah untuk menuju terminal terdekat.

Sandeul memang sengaja meminta Luhan untuk naik bus saja.

Dan senang hati Luhan menuruti.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sandeul dan Luhan kini sampai di depan gerbang besar keluarga oh, Luhan memandang rumah itu dengan panangan kagum.

"Woahhhh, ini sungguh bagus Sandeul ah!".

"Mm, tentu saja! Jja kita masuk!".

Sandeul memberikan salam pada satpam yang berjaga di depan rumah nya.

Saat di depan pintu utama, mereka di sambut oleh Hangeng dan Heechul yang tersenyum dengan lebar.

Heechul menuntun Luhan untuk duduk di ruang tamu, sedang Sandeul sudah terlebih dahulu duduk di sofa.

Sandeul tersenyum lebar, ia memang tidak merasa canggung walau kenyataan ia bukanlah anak kandng keluarga Oh lagi.

"Umma, Sehun hyung mana?".

"Baru 2 minggu berpisah kau sudah rindu? Umma panggilkan dulu. Seeehuuuunnnn ah, turunlah. Dongsaengmu pulang!".

Luhan sedikit gugup, bagaimanapun ia takut jika Hyung nya itu tak menyukainya.

Tak lama setelah itu terdengar derap langkah dari tangga, dan munculah seorang namja tampan dengan senyum lebar nya.

"sandeul ah! Bogoshipeo~~~!".

Sehun langsung saja memeluk Sandeul dengan erat, membuat semua yang ada di sana tersenyum, namun Luhan , ia merasa sedikit iri.

"Sehun ah, jangan hanya Sandeul yang kau peluk. Luhan juga dongsaeng mu!".

Sehun menatap Luhan dengan datar, membuat Luhan menundukan kepalanya takut.

Luhan lalu berdiri dan memperkenalkan diri nya.

"Annyeong haseyo Sehun Hyung. Luhan Imnida!"

Luhan lalu duduk kembali saat di rasa Sehun tak merespon. Hangeng mengelus punggung sempit anak nya itu dengan pelan.

"Aku tak menyukainya. Dongsaeng ku hanya Sandeul, bukan Luhan!".

Luhan hampir meneteskan air mata nya, sementara semua yang ada di situ hanya bisa memasang wajah terkejut.

"Hyung! Kau ini apa-apaan sih? Luhan lah adik mu, bukan aku. Jangan membuat Luhan menangis!".

"Cih, aku tak peduli. aku lelah, ingin ke kamar dulu!".

Setelah itu Sehun menaiki tangga menuju kamar nya denga langkah lebar-lebar.

"Sabar Luhan sayang! Sehun beum terbiasa, jangan di ambil hati ne!".

"Arraseo umma! Nan gwaenchanaya!".

"Luhanie, kita ke kamar dulu nde! Kamar ku yang akan menjadi kamar mu ada di lantai atas, dekat dengan kamar Sehun hyung! Jja!".

Sandeul menarik tangan Luhan untuk mengikutinya.

Setelah sampai di kamar, Sandeul merebahkan tubuh nya di kasur empuk itu. luhan hanya duduk di tepi ranjang sambil menatap Sandeul dengan senyum terlukis di bibir nya.

"Luhanie, berbaringlah di sini!".

Sandeul menarik Luhan agar ikut berbaring di samping nya.

Mereka terdiam cukup lama, sampai akhirnya Luhan membuka suara nya.

"Sehun hyung! Ia sepertinya sangat membenciku!".

"tidak, ia hanya belum terbiasa. Sudah lama bersamaku. Tapi akhirnya harus berganti dongsaeng, cepat lambat ia kan berubah kok!".

"Jinjja? Bagaiman jika tidak?".

"Berarti kau yang harus merubah nya. Jangan menyerah Luhanie. Hwaiting!".

"Nde! Hwaitingg!"

"Oh ya, besok aku langsung pulang. Aku masih merindukan umma dan appa di Mokpo .!".

"Heung? Mengapa cepat sekali Sandeul ah?"

"Tak apa, aku juga harus membiasakan Sehun hyung juga!".

"Arraseo!".

"Luhan ah, jika nanti aku pergi. Jaga umma appa serta Sehun hyung. Seringlah berkinjung ke Mokpo juga!".

"Kau berbicara seperti akan pergi jauh saja!".

"Yack. Aku seriusss~~".

"Haha, arraseo!".

.

.

.

Malam ini keluarga Oh makan malam dengan suasana baru, tentu saja karena kehadiran Luhan.

Mereka nampak lahap memakan masakan yang ada di meja.

"Sehun hyung! Apakah masakan nya enak-enak semua?".

"Nde! Ini semua sangat enak, tumben sekali. Apa umma belajar masak dengan koki handal ?".

"Haha,~ kau ini ada ada saja. Bukan Sehun ah! Ini Luhan yang membuat. Semuanya!".

Tanpa di duga, Sehun langsung menghentikan makan nya.

Ia lalu meminum air putih nya dengan rakus.

"Aku tak selera lagi. Tiba-tiba saja perutku mual!".

Sehun lalu berlari ke kamar nya, membuat Luhan menatap piring Sehun dengan pandangan sendu.

"Eittss, jangan kau pikirkan perkataan Sehun hyung. Ini memang enak kok. Uhh Sehun hyung saja yang terlalu gengsi. Aku akan menghabiskanya Luhanie!".

Luhan tersenyum menanggapi ucapan Sandeul.

Mereka lalu melanjutkan makan malam tanpa kehadiran sehun.

.

.

.

Sandeul membuka kamar Sehun dengan pelan, di lihat nya Sehun yang tengah bersandar pada ranjang nya tengah memainkan gitar.

Ia tersenyum saat melihat kehadiran Sandeul.

"Hyung. Besok aku pulang ke Mokpo!'.

"Wae? Mengapa cepat sekali Deul ah?".

"Hm, aku merindukan Umma dan Appa di sana!".

Sehun hanya terdiam sambil tjari jari nya tetap memetik gitar.

"Sehun hyung. Kau terlihat sangat benci pada Luhan. Waeyo?".

"Dia membuatku harus berpisah dengan mu Sandeul ah, aku tak akan menerimanya!".

"Itu terlalu kejam Hyung, kami hanya lah korban dari masa lalu. Bagaimanapun juga Luhan lah adik kandungmu sebenarnya. Aku hanya orang lain Hyung. Harus nya kau sadar itu!".

"Kau tetap adik kandungku, tak ada yang bisa menggantikanmu!".

Sandeul nampak frustasi, ia lalu memeluk Hyung nya erat.

"Kau harus bisa menerimanya. Apapun itu! aku ingin menemani Hyung tidur untuk yang terakhir kali!".

Sehun hanya menurut saja saat Sandeul menidurkan tubuh nya.

Dari luar pintu, Luhan melihat kedua nya dengan pandangan iri.

.

.

.

Saat ini Sandeul tengah berkemas, ia menata semua barang nya untuk di masukan ke dalam kardus-kardus berukuran besar.

Namja manis itu berencana menaiki Bus lagi untuk pulang, dan ia akan memaketkan semua barang barang nya.

Luhan juga ikut andil membantu Sandeul, Luhan memang lebih rajin dari Sandeul, maka dari itu Sandeul dengan senang hati menerima tawaran Luhan untuk membantu nya. Karena ia yakin hasil nya pasti akan lebih baik dan rapi.

"Nah, sudah Selesai Sandeul ah. Apa ada yang kurang?"

"Mm, aniya Luhanie. Sudah semua. Barang yang penting akan ikut bersama ransel ku saja. Jam berapa bus nya berangkat Luhanie?".

"Bukankah jam 11 siang nanti, dan sekarang baru jam 8. Jadi kau masih bisa ber istirahat sedikit!".

Sandeul hanya mengangguk sebagai tanggapan, ia lalu menuntun Luhan untuk duduk di kamar nya yang sebentar lagi akan resmi menjadi milik Namja bermata Rusa itu.

"Hei, Luhanie. Kau harus bisa merawat kamar ini arraseo! Jadi jika aku berkunjung aku masih bisa menginap di sini!".

"Nde! Tentu saja. Ehm, apa kau yakin Sehun hyung akan menerimaku Sandeul ah?".

"Tentang itu tenang saja, cepat atau lambat ia akan menerimamu. Berbaiklah pada Sehun hyung, lakukanlah apapun yang ia minta. Perlahan ia akan menerimamu sebagai dongsaeng! Jangan menyerah. Luhan Hwaiting!".

Sandeul mengepalkan tangan nya sambil tersenyum, Luhan juga melakukan hal yang sama.

.

.

.

"Sandeul sayang, jangan lupa kabari umma appa di Seoul. Jangan hanya berbicara dengan Hyung mu saja! Jaga diri mu baik baik, jaga umma dan appa Lee seperti kau menjaga kami. Jangan nakal arraseo!?".

"Nde umma, sandeul mengerti. Kalian harus jaga kondisi juga. Jika perlu dekatkan Sehun hyung dan Luhanie. Sungguh menyebalkan saat melihat mata laser Sehun hyung itu!".

"Arraseo. Ah, Sehun benar-benar. Ia malah pergi ke sekolah di saat seperti ini!. Kajja, kami akan mengantarmu ke terminal!".

Appa dan Umma Oh beserta Luhan memasuki mobil yang akan mengantar mereka ke terminal terdekat.

Mereka terus saja bercerita, walau kepala keluarga Oh yang paling sedikit bicara.

Saat sampai di terminal, mereka memeluk Sandeul satu persatu, dengan sedikit isakan.

Sandeul memasuki bus dengan lambaian tangan dari 3 orang yang sudah memberi nya arti keluarga.

Luhan, Heechul dan Hangeng memasuki bus untuk kembali pulang ke rumah.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Saat ini Sehun tengah berdiri di pagar pembatas di atap Sekolah nya. Ia tersenyum miris jika biasanya ia di sini di temani oleh Sandeul.

"Shit, bocah sial. Mengapa ia harus muncul? Tak taukah jika aku lebih menyayangi Sandeul. Walau kau memang adik kandungku, jangan harap aku bisa menerimamu!".

Sehun terus saja mengumpat, kaleng softdrink di genggaman nya kini wujud nya sudah tak berbentuk lagi.

Pluk...

Sehun menoleh saat di rasa ada yang menepuk bahu nya. Ia menoleh kepalanya dan menemukan teman nya yang memiliki kulit tan.

"Kau kenapa Sehun ah? Sakit huh?".

"Ani. Aku hanya sebal saja dengan seseorang yang tiba-tiba muncul di kehidupan kami dengan status adik kandungku. Dan membuat Sandeul harus kembal ke keluarga asli nya. Sialan bocah itu!".

"Bagaimanapun juga,ia tetaplah adik kandungmu Sehun ah. Ia juga terlahir dari rahim yang sama denganmu!".

"Aku tak peduli. Lagipula aku tak menyukainya. Oh ya, kemana namja owl itu?".

"Owl? Kyungie chagy maksudmu? Ia sedang mengerjakan tugas bersama Baekhyun Hyung!".

Setelah itu hanya keheningan yang menyelimuti mereka.

_**Neol nabakke mollasseotdeon igijogin naega  
>ne mamdo mollajwotdeon musimhan naega<br>ireohkedo dallajyeotdaneunge najocha midgiji anha  
>Ne sarangeun ireohke gyesok nal umjikyeo<strong>_

Suara dering ponsel mengalihkan pandangan mereka, Sehun merogoh kantung almamater nya untuk mengambil ponssel nya.

Tertulis nama Sandeul di sana.

"Yeoboseo dongsaeng!"

'Nde hyung. Mengapa kau langsung main pergi saja huh. Sekarang kan aku pulang ke Mokpo. Harus nya kau ada di rumah!'

"Aku tak mau melihat wajah bocah sialan itu!"

'Hyung, bagaimanapun juga ia dongsaengmu. Jika kau tak mau menerimanya aku akan menghantuimu di setiap mimpi.!'

"Aku tak takut. Kau sudah sampai mana nae dongsaeng?"  
>'aisshhhhh! Hm, aku tak tau daerah mana. Hehe. Yang aku tau ini daerah perbukitan dengan banyak jurang. Hm, begitulah!'<p>

'Aku menghawatirkanmu Sandeul ah. Kau harus menjaga dirimu!'

"i'm fine hyung. Hyung! Ku mohon lakukan permintaan ku kali ini!'

"Apa ? jika aku bisa akan kulakukan!"

'berbuat baiklah pada Luhan. Ia namja yang baik dan manis! Jangan di sakiti, matanya memancarkan rasa terluka yang amat dalam saat kau perlakukan tdak adil Hyung!'

"Aniya, apapunakan kulakukan. Asal bukan itu!"

Mereka terdiam cukup lama, Kai memandangi Sehun dengan alis berkerut. Walau ia sedikit mengerti arah pembicaran sahabat nya ini.

Sehun terus saja menempelkan ponsel nya di telinga, hanya terdengar helaan nafas Sandeul.

Namun tiba-tiba saja mata Sehun membulat saat mendengar suara yang memekakan telinga.

**Brakkkkk**

'Arrgghhhht'

"Sandeul.. sandeul kau baik baik saja bukan? Heiiiii bicara pada Hyung. Sandeul sayang jeball!"

'Hyu..unggg. jeballl. Ini yang terakhir!'

"Andwae. Kau kenapa sayang? Sandeul ah. Kau harus baik-baik saja. Sandeulll!"

'Jeball. Hyungg!'

Setelah itu hanya bunyi gemerisik yang terdengar di telinga Sehun.

Tanpa sadar Sehun menangis, membuat Kai menjadi panik.

"Sehun, waeyo?"

"Sandeul, sandeul Kai. Di..dia dia kecelakaan!".

"Mwo?".

"Ah shit!"

Sehun berlari menuruni tangga tanpa memperdulikan teriakan dari Kai.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Flashback off!_

Kini semua tengah berkumpul di pantai, menunggu prosesi pembuangan abu.

Tak ada yang tidak menangis.

Sandeul meninggal di tempat, semuanya miris saat memutar memori indah bersama namja manis itu.

Sungmin terus saja sesenggukan di pelukan sang suami.

Ia jadi paham maksud perkataan Sandeul.

"_Umma Appa, sandeul juga pamit. Kalian harus jaga kesehatan. Jika sandeul kembali, jangan lupa ajari Sandeul menjadi anak pantai, jika tidak bisa buang saja abu sandeul ke pantai, agar Sandeul terbiasa dengan pantai!hehe~"_

"Yeobo! Anak kita benar-benar bersatu dengan pantai. Bahkan sebelum kita mengenalkan panti pada nya dengan dekat!".

"jangan sedih Yeobo, bagaimanapun ini takdir Tuhan!".

Luhan yang melihat orang tua nya menangis juga ikut menangis, ia lalu menghampiri Kyuhyun dan Sungmin dan memeluk mereka berdua dengan erat.

Sungmin menyebarkan abu Sandeul dengan senyum yang sedikit di paksakan.

"Selamat jalan anakku. Kau anak yang baik. Semoga kau bisa sampai Di Surga!"

Heechul menghampiri Sungmin yang bahu nya masih terlihat bergetar.

"Sandeul sudah meninggal. Maafkan kami, kami meminta LuHan tapi kami tidak bisa menjaga Sandeul dengan baik!"

"Itu bukan salah anda Heechul ssi. Inilah kuasa Tuhan, memang seharusnya Sandeul pergi ke Surga lebih cepat!".

"Kau ibu paling hebat Sungmin ssi!".

"Kau juga Heechul ssi, kau membuat Sandeul menjadi anak yang pintar, baik dan tidak sombong! Pesanku satu Heechul ssi, jagalah Luhan dengan baik, jangan biarkan seseorang pun menyakitinya, ia sebenarnya anka yang baik dan ceria, namun hati nya bagaikan kaca mahal yang rentan, apabila ia tergores sedikit saja ia akan pecah. Perlakukan Luhan seperti kau memperlakukan Sandeul!"

"Pasti, pasti Sungmin ssi. Kami usahakan yang terbaik untuk Luhan!" 

.

.

.

Keluarga Oh kini tengah di mobil. Perjalanan menuju Seoul.

Sehun duduk di kursi kemudi, sedang Heechul menemani Luhan di belakang. Sang Appa hanya bisa mengurut hidung nya bingung.

Bagaimana juga, kematian Sandeul akan membuat sehun bertambah benci pada sang adik kandung.

Terlihat dari tatapan tajam nya yang di arahkan pada Luhan lewat kaca atas mobil.

Sepulang dari Mokpo tadi Sehun juga tak pernah berbicara barang sepatah kata pun.

Sampai mereka tiba di kediaman Oh pun Sehun masih enggn membuka mulutnya.

Luhan menatap punggung Sehun yang menjauh dari pandangan nya.

Tanpa sadar ia meneteskan air mata nya.

"sayang. Jangan pedulikan hyung mu. Ia hanya belum terbiasa!".

"Aku mengerti umma. Sandeul terlalu baik. Terasa sakit sekali pasti kehilangan nya!".

"Luhanie, besok kau harus sekolah nde! Umma memilihkan sekolah yang sama dengan hyung mu, agar kau bisa lebih dekat dengan nya!".

"Nde!"

Luhan hanya mengangguk pasrah, walau sebenarnya ia belum siap akan hari esok yang akan ia hadapi.

.

..

.

.

.

.

Pagi ini Luhan bangun lebih pagi, ia menyiapkan semua peralatan sekolah nya dan sarapan untuk keluarga nya.

Ia sudah meminta tolong pada umma nya jika nanti di tanya Sehun, maka umma nya tak harus menjawab jika itu makanna buatan nya.

Luhan menata semua makanan itu di bantu oleh beberapa maid yang memang di pekerjakan di rumah mewah milik Keluarga Oh.

Saat selesai menata makanan, Luhan membungkukan badan nya pafda para maid yang di balas senyuman ramah oleh mereka.

Luhan langsung berlari menuju kamr nya agar ia tak di curigai oelh Sehun.

Sampai 15 menit kemudian ia akhirnya turun dengan menggunakan seragam yang sama dengan milik Sehun. Hanya saja berbeda kelas dan angkatan.

"Ah, anak umma sudah manis nde! Jja sarapan, kali ini umma masak special!".

Heechul mengedipkan mata nya pada Luhan, yang di balas senyuman cantik oleh namja bermata rusa itu.

Sementara Sehun, ia hanya cuek sambil terus menikmati sarapan nya.

"Aku selesai umma appa!"

Sehun berdiri dari bangku nya. Ia hendak berjalan keluar ketika suara sang umma menghentikan nya.

"Tunggu Sehun ah! Kau akn berangkat bersama Luhan!"

Sehun memutar matanya malas, namun tiba-tiba saja senyum licik tercetak di wajah tampan nya.

"Arraseo!".

Sehun lalu berjalan lagi, Heechul dan Hangeng membuka mulut mereka tak percaya.

Luhan pun tak kalah kaget dengan perlakuan Sehun yang seakan bisa menerimanya.

"Umma, appa. Luhan berangkat dulu!".

Luhan keluar di ikuti oleh kedua orang tua nya.

Sehun membukakan pintu Luhan sebelum akhirnya ia masuk ke pintu sebelah kiri.

Luhan memasuki mobil sehun dengan gugup.

"Go..gomawo Hyung!"

"Cih, kau pikir aku sudi satu mobil denganmu. Kau harus tau jika kata-kataku bukan dusta semata. Aku tak akan menerimamu. Tidak akan pernah! Camkan itu. !"

Luhan menelan ludah nya gugup.

Sehun mengemudikan mobilnya dengan brutal, namun belum ada 5 menit mobil itu berjalan. Sehun sudah menghentikan nya.

"Turun!"

"Nde?"

"Aku bilang turun. Kau tuli eoh?"

"t..tapi Hyung. Aku bahkan tak tau daerah mana ini!"

"Peduli apa aku? Turun sekarang juga brengsek!"

Dengan takut-takut Luhan turun dari mobil itu dengan wajah sedih dan bingung.

Matanya sudah meneteskan air mata sehingga membasahi pipi putih nya.

"Tuhan, mengapa ini sungguh berat? Apa aku memang tak pantas bahagia?"

Luhan terus saja berjalan tanpa arah, ia tak tau daerah apa, karena ia memang belum berkenalan secara jauh dengan ibu kota Korea selatan itu.

Ia terus saja berjalan berharap menemukan bantuan atau setidaknya orang yang tau arah Sekolah nya.

Sampai akhirnya Luhan menoleh ke belakang saat di rasakan ada suara orang berteriak.

"Yaaaaaa, kauuuuu minggirrr!".

Luhan mmembolakan mata nya melihat seorang namja dengan sepeda kumbang nya yang seperti tidak terkendali. Namun ia terlalu Shockhingga ia lupa bagaimana caranya bergera.

**Brukkkkk**

"Aisshh, aku sudah memperingatkanmu. Mengapa kau tak bergerak huh? Appoyo~~!"

"Eh, mianhae, aku hanya terlalu terkejut!".

"Huh, baiklah ku mafkan. Eittss, kau sekolah di Seoul High School juga?"

"Nde. Apa anda tau tempat itu?"

"Tentu saja. Tak lihat almamaterku. Eh, kau murid baru ya?"

"Nde. Luhan imnida!"

"Ah, Sungyeol imnida. Kita perkenalan nati saja. Sekarang kita sudah terlambat. Kajja naik ke belakang. !"

"Kau serius? Apa aku tak merepotkan?"

"Aniya, setidaknya aku masih memiliki teman!"

Luhan menaiki sepeda itu dengan gugup, bagaimanapun juga namja tinggi bernama Sungyeol tadi sudah membuatnya sakit karena terjatuh.

.

.

.

Sesampainya di sekolah, Luhan menghela nafas lega. Karena mereka bisa masuk tepat saat satpam akan menutup pintu gerbang.

Luhan menemani Sungyeol menempatakan sepeda nya di parkir khusus sepeda.

"Luhan ah. Kau kelas berapa?"

"Eum, menurut yang tertera di identitas, X Social 2!"

"woahhh, kita satu kelas. Kajja!"

LUhan pasrah saja saat tangan nya di tarik Sungyeol menuju kelas.

Tanpa mereka sadari seseorang di atap sana menatap mereka, atu lebih tepatnya Luhan dengan pandangan murka.

"Sial, bagaimana ia bisa sampai sih? Sungyeol sialan, kau masuk Blacklist ku sekarang!".

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tbc!1111

Oh hay!#krikkk...

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaa Maple seneng banget banyak yang respon.

Padahal udah minder waktu publish ini.

Uhm, ini perkiraan gak sampai 10 chapter kok.

Ada yang nunggu Nc? #gakadaaaa

Nc nya chap depan yeayyyyyyy#tebarconffeti

Tapi gak janji bisa hot#dikeroyokreader.

Fanfic di atas no edit karena Maple males.

Gomawo buat :

HunsayHan|xiaoLu|Bubblepororo|ayuputri|neni. Hayati. 9404|sena 3| exol7|mey|Jung Eunhee|Lieya El|otomeharu22|mr. Ohorat|Baekhyunniee|wind blow|byvn88|oh Zhiyulu Fujohi|melizwufan|shinshin99sm|xiaoLu|dkskjixo|wulanLulu|shinjiwoo920202|farfaridah16|friederich0fficial|HHSKTS|dokbealamo|luexohun12|hunhanminute|hunhanina's|ichacha1294|tchandra07. Tc|junia. Angel. 58|slavemu nak|13613|Re-panda68|cherry Exo L |lulurara| Istri sehun yang tertukar|SMKA|zoldyk|keyjitha. Shin|beng beng max|tmarionlie|jung hyun mi|sovi myungie|pinkholeLuhan|novey|maya. Witch06|lisnana1|cho hyena|irna. Lee. 96|exindira|BabyBuby|ruixi1|guest|Baekhyunniewife.

Adakah yang belum kesebut?

Mind to Review again?

19:38 wib. 27/10/14


	3. Chapter 3

MY BROTHER, MY S3X SLAVE

Cast : Oh Sehoon

Lu Han

Other cast.

Warning : Yaoi, Mature content, Mpreg, ooc, typo, absurd banget, hancur pasti. Gak suka jangan baca.

Fanfic ini murni milik Maple dari pemikiran nista Maple, so kalau gak suka sekali lagi jangan baca daripada pada mual muntah.

Semua cast secara mutlak milik Tuhan Yang Maha Esa, orang tua , saudara, couple dan para fans yang menyayangi mereka.

Summary : Jika dengan membuka pahaku setiap hari untuk kau nikmati,aku rela. Asal Hyung mau memaafkanku/ Sejijik-jijiknya kau pada dongsaengmu itu, setidaknya kau pernah merasakan liur nya/HunHan/Mpreg/Yaoi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Happy Reading!

Previous chap!

_LUhan pasrah saja saat tangan nya di tarik Sungyeol menuju kelas._

_Tanpa mereka sadari seseorang di atap sana menatap mereka, atu lebih tepatnya Luhan dengan pandangan murka._

"_Sial, bagaimana ia bisa sampai sih? Sungyeol sialan, kau masuk Blacklist ku sekarang!"._

.

.

.

Luhan sangat gugup memasuki kelas barunya, walaupun Sungyeol masih bersama nya.

Salahkan saja tatapan para murid di sana yang seperti menelanjangi nyya.

Sungyeol yang mengerti kegelisahan Luhan pun membisiki Luhan sesuatu.

"Pandangan mereka memang seperti itu, tapi percayalah mereka orang nya baik-baik. Kelas Social dua jika di Dream High adalah kelas percobaan. Jadi kami seperti di anggap produk gagal, tapi para guru saja tidak tau kami memiliki bakat lebih. Jangan takut arraseo?"

Luhan mengangguk dengan ragu.

"Ah, semuanya kalian pasti bingung mengapa aku bersama anak asing di sini. Mulai sekarang dia teman kita juga, jadi semoga kalian bisa berteman baik dengan nya. Silahkan Luhan ah"

"Annyeong!Oh Luhan imnida, saam kenal semua. Semoga kita bisa berteman baik. Mohon bimbingan nya teman –teman semua. !"

Luhan membungkukan tubuh nya pelan, ia lihat semua teman nya yang masih memandang nya dengan intens.

Sampai akhirnya seorang namja mungil berpipi chubby berdiri dan bertepuk tangan sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Selamat datang Luhan~~~ semoga betah di kelas ini ."

Luhan tersenyum juga, karena pada akhirnya semua teman nya itu tersenyum manis padanya. Pandangan mereka beda dengan panangan saat Luhan pertama masuk tadi.

Namun sebelum Luhan duduk ia berbisik pada Sungyeol.

"Mengapa bukan guru yang memperkenalkan murid baru?"

Sungyeol hanya terkekeh dan menggoyangkan tangan nya di depan wajah Luhan

"Para guru sudah mempercayai kami, jadi lupakan cara kuno itu ."

Luhan hanya mengangguk sebagai tanda mengerti.

Setelah itu Sungyeol menuntun Luhan untuk menuju tempat duduk yang kosong.

"Nah, Luhanie dia bernama Kim Minseok, panggil saja Baozi atau Xiumin, kau boleh berkenalan nanti setelah istirahat. Sepertinya Min seongsaemin akan memasuki kelas sebentar lagi ."

"Ah gomawo Sungyeol ah ."

Sungyeol menganggukan kepalanya sebelum ia duduk di tempat duduk nya yang berada di pojok belakang.

"Luhan, Xiumin imnida. Kau sangat cantik. Hehe~"

Luhan hanya bisa tersenyum saat Xiumin mengatakan ia cantik.

"Gomawo, tapi aku namja. Hehe~"

"Aku tau itu, tapi kau sangat cantik. Kau lebih cantik dari Sandeul ."

Luhan terkesiap saat mendengar Xiumin menyebutkan nama Sandeul dengan wajah yang murung.

"Sandeul?"

"Nde. Dia namja yang baik, walau dari keluarga terpandang ia tak pernah sombong, walau sebenarnya dia bukan anak kandung Oh. Kami semua sangat kehilangan dia. Semoga kau dapat sedikit memberi warna di kelas ini Luhan ah!"

Xiumin tersenyum sambil memegang tangan Luhan.

Luhan nyaris meneteskan air matanya saat ia kembali mengingat Sandeul.

"Nde, aku akan berusaha. Tunggu, bukankah Sandeul anak yang pandai? Mengapa ia masuk kelas 'percobaan' ini?"

"Kau benar. Dia memang pintar, sangat pintar malah. Sebenarnya dia dulu masuk kelas Science. Tapi ia tidak suka sifat teman satu kelas mereka yang mendekati nya hanya karena ia pandai, dan tak ada canda tawa di kelas itu. sandeul memang sulit di tebak. Dan, bukankah margamu Oh? Biasanya Oh terkenal dengan kepandaiannya?"

"Ah, aku memang bermarga Oh, tapi bukan berarti begitu. !"

Obrolan mereka terhenti saat Min seongsaemin masuk, guru tampan itu tersenyum melihat murid-murid nya.

"Annyeong semua. Sudah siap dengan Bahasa inggris?"

"Siap saem!"

"Ah, kau anak baru itu kan? Semoga kau senang belajar di sini!"

Luhan berdiri sambil membungkukan badan nya.

Setelah itu Min seongsaemin menerangkan tentang bahasa inggris yang hanya sebagian saja yang memahami.

Meskipun semuanya terlihat fokus, namun bisa di tebak dari tatapan mereka yang kosong.

Seperti Sungyeol misalnya, nama tinggi itu memandang papan tulis sambil membuka mulutnya.

Atau Xiumin yang mulai terantuk-antuk karena memang Xiumin namja yang mudah mengantuk.

"Nah, adakah yang ingin bertanya tentang kalimat negatif dan positif?"

"Ani saem!"

"Baik, karena tidak ada yang bertanya, kerjakan paket halaman 123. Dan setelah selesai tolong di kumpulkan. !"

Dengan malas semua membuka buku itu.

.

.

.

Tanpa terasa jam istirahat tiba, Xiumin langsung saja berdiri dan mengajak Luhan untuk ke kantin.

"Luhanie~ kau lapar kan? Jja kita harus mengisi tenaga kita lagi. "

Luhan hanya mengangguk pasrah, saat di kantin Luhan mendudukan diri di salah satu bangku paling ujung.

Xiumin berniat mengambilkan makan siang untuk mereka berdua.

Setelah selesai namja chubby itu memberikan makanna pada Luhan dengan senyum manis nya.

Luhan menerimanya sambil tersenyum.

Tak lama setelah mereka makan, munculah Sungyeol dan dua orang gadis yang Luhan ketahui sebagai teman sekelasnya.

"Kau meninggalkanku Xiu? Baozi jelek~!"

'Kau terlalu lama tiang listrik. "

Sungyeol hanya mengendikan bahu nya tak peduli.

"Hai Luhan, kita belum berkenalan secara resmi kan?"

Luhan mengalihkan pandangan nya pada dua yeoja yang duduk di samping Sungyeol.

"Kenalkan aku Kim Sohee, dan yeoja ini Bae suzy ."

"Sohee ssi terlihat mirip dengan Xiumin ."

"Karena mereka kembar Luahnie~"  
>sungyeol yang menyahuti pertanyaan Luhan.<p>

Luhan membulatkan bibir nya saat tau hal itu, ia menatap Xiumin yang hanya cuek saja dan masih fokus pada makanan nya.

"Aish, kau tak bercerita padaku Xiumin ah!"

"kau tak bertanya padaku Luhanie~!"

Luhan mengerucutkan bibir nya lucu, membuat semua yang ada di sana gemas. Gadis bergigi kelinci bernama Suzy itu malah sudah mencubit pipi Luhan membuat namja rusa itu mengaduh pelan.

Mereka meneruskan makan mereka di sertai canda tawa dan kejahilan mereka.

Sampai akhirnya suara dingin yang terdengar menusuk menghentikan acara makan mereka.

"Minggir kalian!"  
>mereka mengalihkan pandangan nya, terlihat seorang namja tampan dengan kulit putih pucat nya menatap mereka dengan mata tajam.<p>

"Sehun ah, masih banyak bangku kosong dan kau malah berbuat rusuh di sini? Ayolah...!"

"Diam kau Kai, aku hanya ingin duduk di sini!"

Luhan tak berani menatap Sehun, tak ada yang berani menatap nya. Hanya Sungyeol lah yang berani menatap Sehun dengan nyakang.

"Kai sunbae benar, apa Sunbae kurang kerjaan mengganggu kami?"

Sehun terlihat emosi pada Sungyeol, ia menggebrak meja dengan keras, membuat seisi kantin menjadi hening.

Namun Sungyeol tak gentar, ia malah tersenyum miring melihat kemarahan Sehun.

"Bocah buangan, merasa hebat huh sudah membentakku?"

"Aniya, aku tak butuh kau akui hebat. Aku hanya tidak suka kau bersifat semena-mena pada kami yang berasal dari kelas 'Buangan' ."

Sehun mengepalkan tangan nya, ia hendak memukul Sungyeol jika saja suara seseorang tidak menghentikan nya.

"Sehun ah! Berhenti menjadi kekanak-kanakan, kau ini sunbae harus nya menjadi panutan, ck. !"  
>sehun menolehkan kepalanya pada si pembuat suara, ia memutar bola matanya malas saat tau siapa orang itu.<p>

"Myungsoo, kau memiliki hubungan khusus dengan namja ini, bukan berarti kau bisa mengaturku. Teman macam apa kau ini huh?"

"Jaga mulutmu Sehun ssi, aku tak memiliki hubungan apa-apa dengan teman mu itu. "  
>"Sungyeol...!"<br>"Apa? Myungsoo ssi, sebaiknya kau urusi saja temanmu yang seperti bayi ini. Mengganggu mood kami saja! Kajja semua, kita pergi ke kelas saja. Membuat nafsu makanku hilang jika berada di sini .!"

Sungyeol berdiri yang di ikuti oleh 4 manusia lain nya, namun saat Luhan hendak beranjak, tangan Sehun mencekalnya.

Sehun mendekatkan bibir nya ke telinga Luhan dan membuat beberapa siswa memekik tertahan.

'Urusan kita belum selesai, _Bit*h!'_

Tubuh Luhan menegang mendengar suara Sehun, sementara Sehun menyunggingkan smirk nya saat melihat wajah ketakutan milik Luhan.

Luhan dengan segera menyusul teman-teman nya.

Xiumin yang melihat kejadian tadi mengernyitkan kening nya bingung.

"Luhan ah, kau sepertinya ada hubungan dengan Sehun sunbae ,ne?"

"A-aniya. Mungkin dia hanya tak menyukaiku! Nde, begitu ."

"Apa yang ia katakan padamu?"

Sungyeol membalikan badan nya sambil bertanya pada pemuda bermata rusa itu.

"I..ia hanya mengatakan jika aku tak boleh membantah apapun yang ia katakan, nde begitu!"

Sungyeol mengangguk, walau sebenarnya ia sedikit curiga dengan nada bicara Luhan yang gemetaran.

Luhan menarik nafas nya, mencoba menenangkan dirinya sendiri.

Ia teringat sesuatu, Luhan memegang tangan Xiumin dan berbisik pelan padanya.

"Apa hubungan antara Sungyeol dan sunbae tadi?"

"Maksudmu Myungsoo sunbae?"

"Nde"  
>"Mereka dulu sepasang kekasih, namun suatu ketika Sungyeol mendapati Myungsoo berciuman dengan yeoja lain di lapangan basket. Sehingga ia marah dan memutuskan ssecara sepihak hubungan mereka. Kau lihat bukan? Sungyeol menjadi sangat dingin pada sunbae gerombolan Myungsoo sunbae dan Sehun sunbae itu!"<p>

Luhan mengangguk, ia lalu mengahadap pada Xiumin lagi.

"bagaimana dengan Sehun sunbae? Apa dia sunbae yang baik? Atau?"

"Sehun sunbae adalah namja yang lumayan baik sebenarnya, namun ia egois dan tak mau kalah. Ia selalu unggul dalam prestasi, namun semenjak kematian Sandeul ia mulai berubah. Mungkin ia masih belum bisa terima kepergian Sandeul!"  
>luhan mengagguk, ia menghela nafas nya lagi. Dada nya terasa terhimpit batuan besar saat mengingat Sandeul dan bagaimana perbedaan perlakuan Sehun pada mereka berdua.<p>

'Padahal aku dongsaeng kandung nya. Mengapa Sehun tak mau menerimaku? Ini sungguh menyakitkan. '

.

.

.

Tanpa terasa bell pulang sekolah sudah berdenting.

Luhan menghela nafas nya, ia bingung bagaimana cara nya pulang.

Ia masih belum hafal daerah tempat tinggal nya.

"Luhan ah, jja kita pulang bersama. !"

"Ah, nde!"

Mungkin Luhan bisa pulang bersama teman-teman nya sambil berfikir jalan pulang ke rumah nya.

Luhan mengikuti teman-teman nya yang menuju parkiran sepeda, ia sungguh takjup karena ternyata banyak juga teman sekelas nya yang memakai sepeda ke sekolah elit itu.

Sungyeol menawarkan diri untuk memboncengi Luhan, dengan malu-malu Luhan mengangguk.

Mereka pulang dengan semangat dan tawa yang keluar dari bibir masing-masing.

Sampai akhirnya mereka harus berpisah karena beda tikungan.

Tak lama Sungyeol berhenti di ujung jalan yang Luhan ingat seperti ujung jalan menuju rumah nya.

"Luhan ah, rumahku masuk ke sini. Mana rumahmu?"

Luhan menjadi gugup sendiri, jika ia mengatakan pasti Sungyeol tau jika ia tinggal di tempat tinggal Sandeul yang otomatis tempat tinggal Sehun pula.

Namun jika tidak ia bingung bagaimana harus beralasan.

"Ah, aku turun di sini saja. Rumahku sudah dekat! Kau duluan saja Sungyeol ah!"  
>"Yakin tak mau ku antar?"<p>

"Nde, gomawo sudah mau mengantarkanku~!"

Sungyeol tersenyum sebelum akhirnya menaiki sepeda nya lagi untuk menuju rumah nya.

'Ah, aku dan Sungyeol satu kompleks. Cepat lambat ia pasti tau semuanya!'

Luhan berjalan dengan pelan-pelan sambil mengingat jalan menuju rumah nya.

Ia mendengus saat melewati kubangan penuh air.

"Kompleks nya mewah mengapa masih saja ada kubangan sih?"

Luhan mendumal sendiri, ia lalu berjalan di sisi yang kering.

Namun stiba-tiba saja sebuah mobil melaju dengan cepat dan membuat Luhan terciprat air itu.

Tubuh nya basah dan kotor, saat melihat ke depan ia tertegun melihat jika mobil yang membuatnya basah adalah mobil milik Sehun.

Hampir saja Luhan meneteskan air matanya.

"Aniya, Luhan itu namja kuat. Jangan menangis!"

Luhan mencoba tersenyum dan berjalan seolah kejadian tadi tidak ada.

Sementara Sehun, ia tersenyum licik melihat bagaimana kondisi Luhan lewat kaca.

"Bocah sial, ini baru pemanasan, kau harus merasakan bagaimana jika aku marah ."  
>Sehun pulang ke rumah di sambut pelukan hangat oleh sang umma, namun Heechul mengernyit heran saat melihat Sehun hanya pulang sendiri.<p>

"Sayang, kemana Luhan? Kau tak meninggalkan nya kan?"

"Aniya, di bilang ingin pulang bersama teman nya dengan sepeda!"  
>"Oh, begitukah? Ah mungkin Luhan memang ingin memiliki sepeda ."<p>

Sehun mengendikkan bahu nya tak peduli, ia lalu naik menuju kamar nya.

Heechul menunggu kehadiran Luhan sambil menyiram tanaman.

Sampai akhirnya pintu gerbang terbuka menampakkan Luhan dengan keadaan nya yang terlihat kacau.

"Astaga sayang, apa yang terjadi?"

"Hehe, mianhae umma. Tadi Luhan naik sepeda bersama Sungyeol, namun karena kita banyak becanda jadinya Sepeda itu jatuh, dan Luhan jatuh di kubangan air umma!"  
>luhan menggaruk tengkuk nya yang sedikit gatal karena air kotor tadi, sang umma berkacak pinggang.<p>

"Aisshh, mungkin kita perlu usul agar jalan itu di perbaiki! Ah, masuklah dulu sayang. Bersihkan dirimu lalu makan siang bersama Hyung mu"

"Apa umma mau menemani kami makan siang?"

"Tentu sayang. Jja!"  
>Luhan tersenyum senang, ia sungguh belum siap harus bertatapan muka dengan Hyung nya lagi.<p>

Luhan naik ke kamar nya, ia melepas seragam nya dan mencuci nya sendiri.

Luhan memang bukan anak manja selama di Mokpo, kebiasaan nya itu masih terbawa sampai sekarang.

Setelah selesai mencuci, Luhan berganti baju dengan baju santai berwarna coklat bergambar rusa serta celana pendek berwarna putih.

Setelah itu ia menjemur pakaian nya di halaman belakang.

Luhan lalu menemui umma dan hyung nya di ruang makan.

"Aigoo, kau lama sekali sayang!"

"Mianhae umma, tadi Luhan mencuci baju Luhan dulu. Takut jika noda nya tidak mau hilangg ."

"Kan ada mesin cuci? Kau bisa kelelahan sayang jika setiap hari seperti itu ."

"Tak apa umma, Luhan sudah terbiasa kok ."  
>heechul hanya terdiam, ia akui atau tidak sifat Luhan yang seperti ini mengingatkan nya pada masa muda nya dulu.<p>

Mereka makan dengan tenang karena memang Sehun tak menggubris ucapan umma dan adik nya itu.

"Oh ya sayang, umma berencana membelikanmu sepeda. Apa kau setuju? Atau kau ingin mobiil?"

"Ah, apa itu tidak merepotkan umma?"

"Tentu tidak sayang. Jadi kau ingin apa heum?"

"Sepeda uma, bolehkah? Lagipula Luhan belum mempunyai SIM. Jadi percuma memiliki mobil. "

"Arraseo, pastikan besok pagi kau sudah bisa menaiki sepeda ke sekolah. "

"Oh ya, Umma nanti malam menemani Appa untuk menghadiri pesta pernikahan kolega appa, kalian kami tinggal tak masalah bukan?"

"Tentu tidak umma, kami bukan anak kecil lagi!"

Sehun mengatakan nya dengan senyuman miring yang terlihat samar.

Berbeda dengan Luhan yang mulai megeluarkan keringat dingin.

.

.

.

Malam yang di takuti Luhan datang juga, umma dan appa nya sudah pamit pergi.

Luhan menutup kamarnya dan mengunci pintu nya, ia sembunyikan tubuh mungil nya di balik bad cover tebal bergambar bambi itu.

Luhan bagaikan korban yang ingin menyelamatkan diri dari pembunuhan.

Tubuh nya gemetar.

Terdengar derap langkah mendekat, ia yakin itu suara langkah milik Sehun.

Kenop pintu seperti di paksa untuk terbuka, namun tidak bisa karena memang Luhan sudah mengunci pintu nya dengan rapat.

Sampai Luhan mendengar suara derap yang menjauh, Luhan menghela nafas lega ,\.

Namun itu tak lama, karena tiba-tiba terdengar suara kunci yang beradu dengan lubang kunci.

'Tuhan selamatkan aku!'

Luhan hanya bisa berdoa dalam hati.

Sehun mendekati gelungan selimut di atas ranjang itu dengan pelan, ia berjalan bagaikan psycopath yang bersiap untuk membunuh calon korban nya.

"Aku tau kau belum tidur adikku sayang~~!"  
>sehun berkata dengan nada sing a song, membuat tubuh Luhan gemetar.<p>

Luhan membuka bad cover nya, ia menatap Sehun dengan pandangan memelas.

"W-waeyo Hyung! Apa ada yang ingin kau katakan?"

"Ck, jangan pura-pura lupa. Kau masih punya banyak masalah Luhan ah!"

Sehun mengelus rahang Luhan sebelum akhirnya ia mencengkram nya dengan kuat, membuat namja manis itu meringis kesakitan.

"Appo Hyung!"

"Baru kusentuh sedikit saja kau hampir menangis. Dasar namja lemah, kau tak berguna cih!"

"maafkan aku hyung. Apa salahku padamu?"

"Kau tanya apa salahmu? Dengarkan aku Bitch, kau ini pembawa sial. Gara-gara kau aku kehilangan Dongsaeng kesayanganku, kau puas HAH?"

"Tapi aku juga dongsaeng mu Hyung"  
>"Dongsaeng ku? Kau bukan dongsaeng ku, Dongsaengku hanya Sandeul. Kau pembawa sial berengsek, sampai kapanpun tak akan ku biarkan kau menggantikan posisi sandeul!".<p>

Luhan terdiam, ia ingin menangis namun ia tahan, ia namja dan ia tak boleh mennagis.

"Ah, tapi kurasa tak ada salahnya juga bermain denganmu sebentar!Kurasa tubuh mu nikmat juga DongsaengKu sayang, apa kau memuaskan hyung mu ini heum?"

Luhan menggelengkan kepala nya kuat-kuat, tidak ia tidak menginginkan ini.

Mereka saudara kandung, Ia berfikir jika snag Hyung sudah mulai gila.

"Aniya, ini salah hyung. Jeball jangan!"

Luhan meronta-ronta saat Sehun meraih kedua tangan nya dan mengikat nya dengan tali yang sudah ia siapkan.

Luhan berusaha melepaskan ikatan itu yang hanya di beri tatapan meremehkan oleh Sehun.

"Diam di sini!"

Sehun keluar dari kamar Luhan dan masuk ke kamar nya, ia mengambil kota berukuran sedang yang ia simpan di almari nya.

Sehun tersenyum setan melihat kotak itu.

Sehun membuka kotak itu dan mengeluarkan isi nya, mata Luhan membulat sempurna saat melihat apa isi kotak itu.

"S*x Toys, kau tau ini kan Luhan. Ah, kau akan kubuat menjerit kesakitan karena benda-benda ini!"

Sehun mengambil sebuah gag ball dan memasukan nya ke mulut Luhan.

Luhan berusaha berontak namun semuanya percuma.

Sehun lalu membuka semua pakaian Luhan sehingga kini Luhan benar-benar telanjang.

Sehun tersenyum mesum saat melihat tubuh Luhan yang indah terpampang di depan matanya.

"Kua benar benar sexy. Shit kau memang tercipta untuk menjadi jalang ."

Luhan terus saja memberontak, sehun yang sedang di sulut emosi dan nafsu langsung saja membalikkan tubuh Luhan sehinggi kini Luhan dalam posisi menungging.

Dengan kejam Sehun memasukan vibrator berukuran jumbo ke dalam hole Luhan yang masih kering.

Jleb...

"Mmmmm...mmmmhhhh"

Luhan menggumam tak jelas, namun jika di dengar dengan seksama suaranya seperti tengah menahan sakit.

Sehun mengaktifkan vibrator itu dalam mode maksimal, Sehun menaiki kasur Luhan lalu memberikan tanda di punggung mulus Luhan.

'Sial, tubuhnya sangat indah!'

Sehun memberikan tanda sebanyak-banyak nya pada punggung Luhan, namun saat ia melihat tengkuk Luhan yang nampak menggoda di matnya, ia mengalihkan bibir nya kesana.

Luhan menggerak-gerakan kepalanya dengan gusar, ia tidak mau jika sampai teman-teman nya tau ia memiliki kissmark.

Sehun yang kesal langsuung saja menampar pantat Luhan dengan keras.

Hal itu membuat Luhan sedikit diam.

Sehun menutup ujung junior Luhan saat dirasa Luhan akan klimaks, Luhan menggelengkan keplanya frustasi.

Ia merasakan sakit pada Junior nya.

"Kau tak boleh klimaks Luhan sayang! Kau jalang di sini jadi harus menikmati hukuman mu arraseo!"

Setelah itu Sehun membuka celana nya, tanpa melepasnya.

Ia langsung melesakkan junior besar nya itu ke hole milik Luhan.

Jleb...

"Ah... hole mu sempith bitch, shit.."

"mmmhhh...mhhhhhh!"

Luhan memberontak dalam kungkungan Sehun, lubang nya bagaikan terkoyak.

Bayangkan saja bagaimana rasanya jika lubangmu di masukki dua benda sekaligus.

Luhan samoai merasa mati pada bagian bawah tubuh nya.

Ia menangis dalam diam,

Sehun tentu saja tau jika wajah Luhan kini penuh air mata, namun peduli apa dia? Yang ia pedulikan hanya bagaimana agar Junior nya bisa terpuaskan.

Sehun terus saja menggenjot Hole Luhan dengan brutal, seakan ia bisa merobekan lubang sempit itu.

Ia bahkan tak peduli jika darah mulai merembes di antara kedua pahaLuhan.

Beberapa tusukan terakhir ia Sehun telah mencapai klimaks nya.

Ia membuka jari nya yang ia gunakan untuk menutup Junior Luhan tadi.

"Ahhhhhhh!"

"Shit, lubangmu memang juara. Atau jangan-jangan kau biasa menjajakan lybangmu itu Luhan ah? Ah, pasti iya!"

Luhan hanya mendiamkan apa saja yang di katakan Sehun,tak ada guna nya juga ia membalas. Karena mulutnya masih tersumpal gag ball.

Sehun melepaskan gag ball dari mulut Luhan, ia tersenyum licik melihat bibir Luhan yang memerah.

Tanpa ba bi bu, ia langsung mendaratkan bibir nya pada bibir Luhan.

"Mmmpphhh..."

Luhan hanya bisa pasrah saat Sehun begitu menikmati bibir nya, ia bahkan tak snaggup hanya untuk mengucapkan satu kata saja.

Sehun tiba-tiba menjauhkan bibir nya dari bibir Luhan.

"Sial, jika kau tak mendesah sama saja kau bermain dengan boneka sex!"

Luhan hanya terdiam, ia memejamkan matanya.

"Mungkin lain waktu aku bisa menikmati tubuh mu lagi!"

Luhan tak menanggapi ucapan Sehun, ia terlalu lelah. baik raga nya ataupun jiwa nya.

Sehun beranjak dari ranjang Luhan, namun sebelum itu ia membisikan kata-kata pada Luhan.

"Jangan samapi ada yang tau, terutama Appa dan umma,atau kau akn tau sendiri akibatnya!"

Sehun enggigit bibir bawah Luhan sampai berdarah sebeum akhirnya ia membenai Celana nya lalu pergi keluar.

Sehun menutupi mata nya dengan lengan tangan nya, ia biarkan air matanya menuruni pipi mulusnya.

'sehina inikah aku Tuhan, berikanlah hambamu ini kekuatan. Sandeul ah bantu aku'

Luhan menuruni ranjang nya dengan hati-hati dan ia melangkahkan kaki nya untuk mengunci pintu, sebelum akhirnya ia pergi ke kamar mandi.

Ia mengisi bath up nya dengan air sampai penuh. Luhan menenggelamkan tubuh nya di sana, tak lam kemudian matanya terpejam dengan indah. Menyembunyikan bola mata berwarna coklat yang kini nampak lelah.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tbc!

Aneh? Gak hot? Absurd? Mohon di maafkan sebesar-besarnya. Maple gak ahli buat NC yang biasanya buatin Maple Nc lagi ilang entah kemana. Chap depan di usahain NC Nya lebih Hot lagi deh.

Gomawo yang udah baca n review. Mian Maple belum bisa sebutin satu-satu. Tapi Maple baca semua review kalian kok.

Mind To RnR again?

22:42 wib, 02/11/14


	4. Chapter 4

MY BROTHER, MY S3X SLAVE

Cast : Oh Sehoon

Lu Han

Other cast.

Warning : Yaoi, Mature content, Mpreg, ooc, typo, absurd banget, hancur pasti. Gak suka jangan baca.

Fanfic ini murni milik Maple dari pemikiran nista Maple , so kalau gak suka sekali lagi jangan baca daripada pada mual muntah.

Semua cast secara mutlak milik Tuhan Yang Maha Esa, orang tua , saudara, couple dan para fans yang menyayangi mereka.

Summary : Jika dengan membuka pahaku setiap hari untuk kau nikmati,aku rela. Asal Hyung mau memaafkanku/ Sejijik-jijiknya kau pada dongsaengmu itu, setidaknya kau pernah merasakan liur nya/HunHan/Mpreg/Yaoi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Happy Reading!

Previous chap!

_Luhan menutupi mata nya dengan lengan tangan nya, ia biarkan air matanya menuruni pipi mulusnya._

'_sehina inikah aku Tuhan, berikanlah hambamu ini kekuatan. Sandeul ah bantu aku'_

_Luhan menuruni ranjang nya dengan hati-hati dan ia melangkahkan kaki nya untuk mengunci pintu, sebelum akhirnya ia pergi ke kamar mandi._

_Ia mengisi bath up nya dengan air sampai penuh. Luhan menenggelamkan tubuh nya di sana, tak lama kemudian matanya terpejam dengan indah. Menyembunyikan bola mata berwarna coklat yang kini nampak lelah._

.

.

.

Heechul tengah menyiapkan sarapan untuk keluarga nya dengan teliti, ia ingin memberikan sarapan spesial pagi ini.

Nasi goreng Beijing, masakan yang biasanya hanya bisa di masak sang suami namun dengan kerja keras nya akhirnya ia bisa memasaknya juga.

Ia mendongakan kepalanya saat mendengar derap langkah kaki terdengar nyaring menuruni tangga.

Ternyata itu sang putra sulung, ia tersenyum saat melihat Sehun yang tampak tampan dengan seragam nya yang rapi.

Sehun memberikan ciuman di pipi Heechul sebelum akhirnya ia mendudukan dirinya di kursi tepat dinseberang sang Appa.

"Luhan belum bangun Sehun ah?"

"Mollayo umma,"

Heechul hanya menganggukan kepalanya paham, ia lalu naik ke lantai dua tempat kamar Luhan berada.

"Lu, apa kau masih lama?"

Heechul bertanya dari luar karena pintu kamar Luhan yang terkunci dari dalam.

"Eh, aniya umma. Mianhae, sebentar lagi Luhan akan keluar ."

"Baiklah, kami menunggumu di bawah. Cepatlah sayang sebelum kau terlambat sekolah ."

"Nde, arraseo umma."

Heechul hanya menggelengkan kepalanya saat mendengar ucapan sang putra bungsu.

Tak lama setelah itu Luhan keluar dari kamar menuruni tangga dengan tertatih. Hangeng yang melihat itu langsung tanggap membantu Luhan berjalan.

Ruang makan memang dekat dengan tangga.

Heechul mengernyit heran saat melihat Luhan yang tampak aneh hari ini.

Sang putra memakai seragam dan blatzer nya seperti biasa, namun namja manis itu menggunakan syal berwarna coklat untuk menutupi leher dan sebagian wajah nya.

Apalagi sekarang musim panas, membuat Heechul bertambah penasaran tentang apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan putra manis nya itu.

Luhan sedikit meringis saat mendudukan pantat nya di kursi kayu yang keras itu.

"Kau kenapa sayang?"

Heechul bertanya pada Luhan dengan wajah yang menyiratkan kekhawatiran.

"Kenapa apanya umma?"

"Kau memakai syal saat musim panas. Dan lagi jalanmu terlihat aneh ."

Luhan melirik Sehun yang menatapnya tajam.

"_Berani kau mengatakan pada umma, kubunuh kau ."_

Tiba-tiba ucapan sang hyung terngiang di kepalanya,membuat Luhan menelan ludahnya gugup.

"Ano, ini . Luhan tadi terpeleset di kamar mandi umma, dan pantat Luhan menabrak bath up jadi Luhan tak bisa berjalan dengan benar. Dan cuaca hari ini sangat panas, lebih nyaman memakai syal ."  
>okay, itu adalah jawaban paling bodoh yang di miliki seorang Oh LuHan.<p>

"Tapi sayang-

"Umma, kapan kita sarapan nya?"

Sehun menyela sang umma karena tak ingin Heechul semakin bertanya lebih banyak dan membuat Luhan terpojok, yang berarti memungkinkan untuk membuatnya ketahuan.

Mereka lalu sarapan dengan tenang.

.

.

.

Luhan menatap sang umma yang tersenyum padanya sambil menunjukan sepeda berwarna pink.

Luhan tersenyum kikuk, sementara Sehun hanya memasang wajjah bosan nya daritadi.

Sehun memang tidak di izinkan berangkat sebelum Luhan berangkat sekolah.

"Umma, kenapa warna nya seperti ini?"

"Kau tak suka sayang? Aku pikir kau suka warna pink, karena saat di Mokpo rumah kalian serba pink ."

"Ehm, itu karena sungmin umma memang penggemar warna Pink ."

"Jadi, kau benar-benar tak menyukai sepeda ini Lu?"

"Oh, aniya umma. Luhan akan memakainya umma. Luhan suka sepeda ini . bolehkah Luhan berangkat sekarang?"

"Nde,"

Heechul mencium pipi kedua anaknya .

Luhan menaiki sepeda baru nya dengan ragu, ia menahan perih karena butt nya harus bertubrukan dengan sedel sepeda yang keras.

Namun ia berusaha tersenyum, walau wajahnya sedikit memerah menahan sakit.

Sehun yang melihat itu sebenarnya 'sedikit' kasihan, namun rasa egois dan benci lebih menguasai nya.

Luhan menaiki sepeda nya keluar dari rumah mewah itu, tak lama Sehun menyusul nya.

Sehun mendahului Luhan, ia melihat lewat kaca spion Luhan menggenjot sepedanya dengan wajah kesakitan.

.

.

.

Luhan rasanya ingin menangis saja saat merasakan nyeri di butt nya.

Ia berfikir lebih baik tidur seharian di kamar.

Namun ia tak mau orang tua nya berfikir macam-macam.

Sampai ia di kagetkan dengan suara bell sepda dari arah belakang nya.

"Luhannnn~`~~ tunggu aku ."  
>suara cempreng yang sangat Luhan kenal membuat Luhan memelankan sedikit laju sepeda nya.<p>

"Sungyeol ah?"  
>"Nde, waeyo? Ah, kau sudah memakai sepeda baru nde?"<p>

"Nde, ternyata menyenangkan juga memakai sepeda ."

Mereka terdiam sampai saat Sungyeol mengatakan pertanyaan yang paling Luhan hindari.

"Mengapa kau terlihat keluar dari rumah Oh sehun itu?"

Luhan gelagapan ingin menjawab apa, sebelum akhirnya Sungyeol tersenyum sambil menatap Luhan.

"apa kau lah sebenarnya anak kedua keluarga Oh itu? pengganti Oh Sandeul? Margamu Oh bukan? Mengapa aku baru menyadari ."

"Mianhae ."

"Mianhae? Untuk apa?"

"Aku takut jika mengatakan itu, kalian akan membenciku. Aku tak mau di anggap sebagai biang dari kematian Sandeul. Itu akan sangat menyakitkan mengingat kami berdua adalah sahabat dan saudara ."  
>"Untuk apa kami membencimu? Dari awal aku dan Xiumin memang sudah mencurigai itu. kematian Sandeul bukan salahmu, memang itu saatnya Sandeul meninggal. Kami tak akan menyalahkanmu. Kami bukan anak kecil lagi yang akan menyalahkan sesuatu tanpa berfikir panjang ."<p>

"Sungyeol ah, apa kau mau merahasiakan ini semua?"

"Tentu, kau bisa pegang ucapanku. Apa karena ini Sehun menjadi dingin?"

"Hei, panggilah sunbae ! ehm, mungkin ."

"Aku tak perlu memanggilnya begitu, tidak penting juga ."

Mereka terus mengobrol sampai akhirnya mereka sampai di sekolah.

Sungyeol dan Luhan memarkirkan sepeda mereka di parkiran khusus.

Banyak mata yang memandang mereka, terutama Luhan.

Namun karena terpesona oleh Luhan, banyak yang tak terlalu ambil pusing akan penampilan sang murid baru itu.

.

.

.

"Kau menatap nya Lagi Oh Sehun ."  
>"Siapa yang kau maksud Kim Jongin?"<p>

"Oh Luhan. Kau sepertinya sangat membenci hoobae kita itu Oh Sehun? Bagaimanapun di dongsaengmu ."

"Peduli apa? Dia pembunuh adik ku ."

"Kau terlalu gila tuan Oh. Sandeul meninggal itu karena memang takdir .kau tak bisa menyalahkan siapapun. Bahkan Tuhan sekalipun ."

"Jangan sok dewasa Kim Jongin .!"

"Aniya. Aku hanya menasihatimu, aku tak ingin kau menyesal nanti nya ."

Jongin lalu meninggalkan Sehun merenungi semua yang do katakan nya di atap sendirian.

.

.

.

Hari ini kelas Luhan ada sosialisasi tentang pergaulan bebas, narkoba dan sejenisnya.

Banyak yang memperhatikan, banyak pula yang mengantuk.

Luhan memperhatikan semua penjelasan tentang materi itu dengan seksama.

Sungyeol bahkan mengernyit heran saat melihat Luhan yang begitu serius.

"Jadi, bagaimanapun juga. Untuk para Yeoja jangan sekali-kali hamil di luar nikah, atau itu akan menghancurkan kalian sendiri. Dan para Namja, jagalah kekasih kalian dengan penuh kasih sayang, bukan hanya nafsu semata. Sekian dari kami, apa ada pertanyaan?"

Luhan langsung mengacungkan tangan nya, namja paruh baya yang membeikan sosialisasi tadi tersenyum dan mempersilahkan Luhan untuk bertanya.

"Seongsaemin, apakah hanya yeoja saja yang bisa hamil? Apa namja tidak bisa hamil?'

Pertanyaan Luhan membuat Sungyeol menepuk kening nya pasrah.

"Ah, itu? ehm, memang seharusnya hanya Yeoja yang di berkati untuk emngandung. Namun beberapa tahun belakangan ini, banyak juga Namja yang bisa memiliki anak. Sebagian memang anugrah Tuhan, namun sebagianoperasi rahim buatan. Yang alami lebih baik, namun tetap saja itu juga beresiko, mengingat badan Namja tidak di desain untuk mengandung. Dan yang paling berbahaya apabila melakukan operasi, karena rahim buatan itu akan di pasang menempel pada dinding perut. Maka dari itu banyak pasangan gay yang berani bersama, karena salah satu nya adalah seorang Male Pregnant . apa ada yang lain nya?"

Kali ini Sohee mengangkat tangan nya, Xiumin versi Yeoja itu bertanya dengan nada yang semangat.

"Bagaimana proses pembuatan bayi pada kaum gay?"

Ingin rasaya Xiumin memukul kepala sang dongsaeng dengan tempat pensil miliknya.

Namja paruh baya tadi tampak canggung, ia menoleh pada parthner Yeoja nya di kelas itu, sebelum akhirnya ia menganggukan kepalanya.

Yeoja itu mulai maju menggantikan sang namja untuk menjawab pertanyaan.

"Begini, mungkin ini agak vulgar. Tapi, saya kan menjawab nya. Para kaum gay melakukan 'hubungan intim' melalui anus. Ah, lebih jelasnya kalian bisa mencari di internet ."

Para murid yang berotak mesum mulai mengerang frustasi.

Pipi Luhan memerah saat ia teringat kejadian semalam, namun itu tak lama. Karena rasa sakit di hati dan tubuh nya membuat wajah nya menjadi murung.

Sungyeol menatapi Luhan yang nampak murung, entah perasaan nya saja atau memang kenyataan. Wajah Luhan nampak sedih.

.

.

.

Luhan berjalan sendirian menuju perpustakaan, ia merengut kesal saat engingat para sahabat nya menolak ke perpustakaan karena lebih mementingkan nafsu makan mereka yang selangit. Bahkan Suzy dan Sohee pun sama saja, entahlah padahal mereka Yeoja, tapi nafsu makan nya sangat banyak, dan anehnya badan mereka tak bisa gemuk.

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya, menghalau pikiran aneh yang terus berkeliaran di otak nya.

Luhan tersentak kaget saat mulut nya di bekap oleh seseorang dari belakang, ia mencoba memberontak, namun tenaga orang di belakang nya lebih besar.

Luhan di bawa menuju bawah tangga, tempat itu memang sangat sepi, mengingat tempatnya yang menghubungkan dengan gudang barang bekas di atas sana.

Tiba-tiba badan nya di balik dan punggung nya di tubrukan pada dinding di belakang nya.

Luhan membelalak kaget saat ia tau jika orang yang membekap nya tadi adalah Sehun Hyung nya.

"H-hyung, waeyo?"

Luhan bertanya dengan wajah di buat setenang mungkin, walau tanpa bisa ia pungkiri hati nya berdegup takut saat menatap mata tajam sang Hyung.

Sehun menyeringai mengetahui aura ketakutan yang di keluarkan Luhan.

Namja datar itu mengurung tubuh Luhan sebelum melepas syal yang di pakai sang dongsaeng.

Sehun menghirup aroma yang menguar dari tubuh Luhan dengan pelan, seperti menyimpan aroma itu dalam ingatan nya.

"Aku membutuhkanmu Lu~"

Nada suara Sehun membuat Luhan merinding dan ketakutan, ia mengedarkan pandangan ke segala sudut. Memastikan tak ada yang siswa yang berkeliaran di sekitarnya.

"H-hyung, jangan. Nanti ada yang melihat ."

Namun sehun tetap pada kegiatan nya, tak menggubris ucapan adiknya itu.

"Jangan membantahku Lu!"

Luhan terkejut atas bentakan sang Hyung. Harusnya ia memang sadar jika Sehun memang tak pernah menyukainya.

Sehun membalikan tubuh Luhan sehingga kini wajah Luhan menempel di tembok.

Sehun memelorotkan celana Luhan, ia lalu mengeluarkan penis nya dari celana.

Sehun mengurut sebentar penis nya hingga membuat nya tegang, Luhan berkeringat dingin, ia gigit bibir nya kuat-kuat saat rasa nyeri kembali mendera bagian bawah nya.

Sehun mendongakan kepalanya menikmati bagaimana hole sang dongsaeng memuaskan nya.

"Kau tetap saja sempit Lu ."

Tanpa aba-aba, Sehun langsung saja menggerakan pinggul nya, ia memejamkan matanya.

Sedang Luhan berusaha mati-matian menahan rasa sakit nya karena bekas semalam bahkan belum sembuh total, dan kini milik Hyung nya yang besar itu sudah memasukinya lagi.

Air mata mengalir deras di pipi nya, yang ia harapkan sang Hyung cepat selesai agar tidak ada yang memergoki mereka.

"Hyung... jeball~"

Luhan merintih, suara nya nyaris habis karena ia menahan rasa sakit dan tangisan nya.

Sehun tak memperdulikan rintihan Luhan, ia masih saja asyik melakukan kegiatan nista nya itu.

Tiba-tiba Sehun mencium bibir Luhan ganas, ia melesakan lidah nya ke dalam mulut Luhan. Mau tak mau Sehun juga meladeni nafsu sang Hyung.

Luhan menahan jari-jari nya di dinding, hingga kuku nya memutih.

Sampai akhirnya ia merasakan milik sang Hyung yang membesar di dalam nya.

"Akhhhh"

Sehun membenamkan miliknya ke dalam hole Luhan dalam-dalam.

Luhan merintih, Sehun membenarkan celananya. Setelah nya ia lalu membantu Luhan memakai celananya.

Tanpa menoleh lagi ia pergi meninggalkan Luhan yang tergeletak lemah di bawah tangga.

.

.

.

"Kyung, memangnya siapa yang kau cari sih?"

"Luhan, Oh Luhan. Kudengar suara nya bagus. Jadi aku akan memaksanya ikut klub vokal ."

Kai hanya mengangguk pasrah mengikuti kemauan sang kekasih.

Langkahnya terhenti saat ia mendengarkan suara-suara aneh.

Kyungsoo yang berjalan di depan nya juga menghentikan langkahnya, mereka berjalan mengendap-endap menuruni tangga.

Mata mereka sontak membelalak saat melihat pemandangan di bawah tangga sana.

Kyungsoo langsung saja menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada sang kekasih.

"Jongin ah, aku takut ."  
>"Tenang Hyung ."<br>kai tak habis pikir pada sahabat nya itu, mengapa ia berani melakukan hal senista itu di area sekolah. Paddahal bisa saja sewaktu-waktu Guru atau siswa lewat, walaupun mereka berada di bawah tangga yang menghubungkan dengan gedung.

'Sehun bodoh, apa ia pikir hanya ada tangga itu saja?'

Setelah di rasa tidak ada suara apapun, Kai dan Kyungsoo langsung menghampiri Luhan yang di tinggalkan Sehun dengan keadan yang mengenaskan.

Kyungsoo langsung memeluk Luhan, walau mereka belum berkenalan secara resmi, Kyungsoo merasa kasihan akan kondisi Luhan saat ini.

"Omona, Luhan pingsan ."

Kai melihat mata Luhan yang berada antara terpejam dan terbuka.

"Kai, cepat bawa Luhan ke uks ."  
>kai menangguk, sebelum akhirnya membopong Luhan ke ruang Uks.<p>

Kyungsoo langsung saja mengambil tissue dan air hangat untuk membersihkan 'sisa' perbuatan Sehun tadi.

"Jangan sunbae ."

Luhan menatap Kyungsoo dengan mata sayu nya yang terlihat menyedihkan.

Kyungsoo lalu menatap Luhan lembut.

"Aku akan mengobatimu, tenang saja nde . kai, lebih baik kau keluar. Kurasa Luhan malu karena ada kau ."

Kai mengangguk sambil tersenyum, ia lalu keluar dari ruang uks itu .

Kyungsoo membuka celana Luhan, ia meringis saat melihat Hole Luhan yang terlihat lecet dan memerah.

Dengan segera ia mengambil tissue dan mencelupkan nya ke air hangat.

Setelah selesai ia lalu mengolesi salep ke hole Luhan yang luka. Luhan tersenyum sambil mengucapkan terimakasih.

"Istirahatlah Lu, aku akan menjagamu disini ."

Luhan tersenyum sebelum akhirnya memejamkan mata, Kyungsoo menyanyikan sebuah lagiu dengan suara pelan nya. Membuat Luhan semakin terlelap.

_**Boiji anheun neol chajeuryeogo aesseuda  
>deuliji anhneun neol deureulyeo aesseuda<br>[Baekhyun] Boiji anhdeonge boigo deulliji anhdeon ge deullyeo  
>neo nareul ddeonan dwiro naegen eobtdeon himi saenggyeosseo<strong>_

_**Neol nabakke mollasseotdeon igijogin naega yeah…  
>ne mamdo mollajwotdeon musimhan naega<br>ireohkedo dallajyeotdaneun ge najocha midgiji anha  
>Ne sarangeun ireohke gyesok nal umjikyeo<strong>_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kai berjalan menuju atap sekolah, tempat biasa yang ia kunjungi bersama Sehun.

Dapat ia lihat namja albino yang menjabat sebagai sahabat nya itu tengah menghisap rokok tanpa takut ketahuan oleh guru.

Kai menyeringai, ia lalau menghampiri Sehun, mengambil rokok yang masih di bungkus nya dan menyulutnya lewat rokok milik Sehun.

"Kau sepertinya sangat membenci dongsaeng mu itu Sehun ah?"

"Dia bukan dongsaeng ku, dongsaengku hanya Sandeul ."

Kai tertawa sinis. Ia menghisap rokok nya dalam dalam, tak perduli jika nantinya baju miliknya akan beraroma rokok.

"Kau terlalu menyayangi adik mu yang ternyata bukan saudara kandungmu itu. bukalah matamu untuk Luhan, ia terlihat menyedihkan asal kau tau ."

Sehun tersenyum tak kalah sinis.

"Tau apa kau tentang kami? Aku tak peduli dengan Luhan, cih dia menjijikan ."

"Sejijik-jijiknya kau pada dongsaengmu itu, setidaknya kau pernah merasakan liur nya. Heh, jangan pikir aku tidak tau apa yang kau sembunyikan sobat. Kita berteman bahkan dari kita memakai popok. !" 

"Apa yang kau tau huh?'

"Kau memperkosanya di bawah tangga, dan aku yakin kau pernah melakukan nya lebih dari satu kali ."

"Terserah kau saja. Urusi saja dia jika kau mau, aku tak perduli ."

Sehun meninggalkan Kai yang terdiam di atap.

Kai lalu membuang rokok nya lalu menginjak injaknya.

'Luhan? Kasihan sekali bocah itu. dia bagaikan rokok ini, sudah di buang terinjak pula . semoga kau menyesal nantinya Sehun ah ."  
>kai menyusul Sehun yang telah lebih dahulu meninggalkan atap.<p>

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tbc!

Mind to RnR again?

18:58 wib, 12/11/14


	5. Chapter 5

MY BROTHER, MY S3X SLAVE

Cast : Oh Sehoon

Lu Han

Other cast.

Warning : Yaoi, Mature content, Mpreg, ooc, typo, absurd banget, hancur pasti. Gak suka jangan baca.

Fanfic ini murni milik Maple dari pemikiran nista Maple , so kalau gak suka sekali lagi jangan baca daripada pada mual muntah.

Semua cast secara mutlak milik Tuhan Yang Maha Esa, orang tua , saudara, couple dan para fans yang menyayangi mereka.

Summary : Jika dengan membuka pahaku setiap hari untuk kau nikmati,aku rela. Asal Hyung mau memaafkanku/ Sejijik-jijiknya kau pada dongsaengmu itu, setidaknya kau pernah merasakan liur nya/HunHan/Mpreg/Yaoi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Happy Reading!

_Previous chap!_

"_Kau memperkosanya di bawah tangga, dan aku yakin kau pernah melakukan nya lebih dari satu kali ."_

"_Terserah kau saja. Urusi saja dia jika kau mau, aku tak perduli ."_

_Sehun meninggalkan Kai yang terdiam di atap._

_Kai lalu membuang rokok nya lalu menginjak injaknya._

'_Luhan? Kasihan sekali bocah itu. dia bagaikan rokok ini, sudah di buang terinjak pula . semoga kau menyesal nantinya Sehun ah ."  
>kai menyusul Sehun yang telah lebih dahulu meninggalkan atap.<em>

.

.

.

Kai dan Kyungsoo langsung mengantarkan Luhan ke rumahnya, awalnya Luhan menolak dengan alasan ia ingin menaiki sepeda nya saja. Dan dengan tegas, Kyungsoo menolaknya. Ia berkata jika sepeda Luhan juga bisa di masukkan ke mobil milik Kai. Dan akhirnya Luhan pasrah juga, ia hanya takut mengecewakan sunbae nya yang baik hati ini.

Kyungsoo terus saja bernyanyi di dalam mobil itu, sesekali Luhan juga ikut bernyanyi, namun selebihnya ia diam. Ia menyukai suara sunbae nya yang halus dan menenangkan hatinya itu.

"Sunbae, suaramu sungguh bagus ."

"Ah, benarkah? Uhm, Gomawo~ dan mulai sekarang panggil aku Hyung atau Kyungie, sungguh tak nyaman di panggil seperti itu ."

Kyungsoo mempoutkan bibirnya lucu, membuat Luhan dan Kai terkekeh melihat tingkah namja bermata bulat itu.

.

.

.

Sesampainya di rumah Luhan, mereka di sambut oleh Heechul. Yeoja cantik itu tampak heran melihat sahabat Sehun mengantarkan Luhan.

"Jongin, Kyungsoo ? mengapa kalian kesini? kalian tidak membolos kan?"

"Ah, aniya ahjumma. Kami tadi di perintahkan Sehun untuk mengantar Luhan. Sepertinya ia sakit, jadi Sehun khawatir dan meminta bantuan kami ."

Kai berkata pada Heechul dengan sedikit kebohongan, ia mengedip pada LuSoo agar mereka tidak bicara macam-macam.

"Aigoo, Luhanie sakit apa eoh? Lalu, kemana Sehun?"

"Sehun harus mengikuti ulangan susulan ahjumma ."

Kyungsoo menjawab nya dengan wajah kalem, membuat Heechul terlihat yakin.

"Baiklah, jja kalian masuk dulu."

"Aniya. Sebelumnya terima kasih ahjumma, tapi kami harus kembali ke sekolah . lain kali kami akan bermain kesini lagi ."

"Ah, baiklah. Kalian hati-hatilah di jalan, terimakasih sudah mengantarkan Luhan ."

Kyungsoo dan Kai membungkukan badan nya, mereka pamit undur diri.

Setelah Kai dan Kyungsoo pergi, Heechul menatap Luhan penuh dengan tatapan khawatir.

"Gwaenchanayo Luhan?"

"Ne, nan gwaenchanayo umma . Luhan hanya terlalu pusing, bolehkah Luhan tidur lebih dahulu ?"

"Hah, tentu saja sayang. Jika ingin sesuatu panggil saja Umma ne ."

Luhan mengangguk sebelum akhirnya ia melangkahkan kaki nya untuk memasuki kamar dan tidur. Luhan hanya melepas sepatu dan mencuci kaki tangan nya, ia terlalu lelah untuk sekedar berganti pakaian.

Luhan membaringkan tubuh ringkih nya di ranjang, ia menatap langit-langit kamarnya dengan pandangan sendu.

"Ku kira hidup bersama keluarga kandung itu indah, mengapa ini sungguh menyakitkan? Tuhan apa yang harus kulakukan? Haruskah aku pergi dari dunia ini?"

Luhan bermonolog sambil memejamkan matanya, ia merasakan sesak di hatinya semakin menjadi jadi saat ia mengingat bagaimana perlakuan sang Hyung yang menganggap dan memperlakukan nya seperti budak seks, tak ada yang lebih menyakitkan dari hal itu.

Jika boleh memilih, ia ingin di posisi Sandeul, ia yakin pasti saat ini Sandeul tengah berbahagia di surga.

Membayangkan nya saja membuatnya tersenyum miris.

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya, ia lalu memutuskan untuk memejamkan matanya, menjemput mimpi indah yang mungkin saja tak bisa ia dapat dalam kehidupan nyata nya.

.

.

.

Sehun mencuri-curi pandang ke arah bangku Kai, ia merasa heran karena Kai tidak masuk kelas, sebandel-bandel nya Kai, Kai jarang sekali membolos.

Tak lama, pintu ruang kelas nya terbuka, menampakan sosok Kai dan Kyungsoo.

Kai dan Kyungsoo menghadap guru, mereka membungkukkan badan mereka dengan sopan.

"Kalian darimana saja heum?"

"maafkan kami Go saem, kami baru saja mengantarkan Hoobae yang sakit kerumahnya ."

Kai menjawab dengan memandang wajah Sehun.

"Benarkah ? peduli sekali kalian, memangnya dia siapa?"

"Ah, dia murid baru dari kelas Social2, namanya **Oh Luhan **."

Kyungsoo mengatakan itu dengan nama Luhan yang di ucapkan penuh penekanan.

"Baiklah, lain kali berikan surat izin nya ke kelas juga, silahkan kalian duduk dan buka buku paket halaman 210 ."

"Ne, khamsahamnida saem ."

kaiSoo membungkuk , sebelum akhirnya duduk ke bangku mereka masing-masing.

.

.

.

Bell tanda pulang sekolah sudah selesai, Sehun mengemasi buku-buku nya. Ia lalu membawa tas nya dan keluar dari kelasnya.

Namun belum sempat ia menuju depan kelasnya, seseorang menarik tangan nya dan membuatnya menghentikan langkah.

"Aisshhh, mwoya?"

Sehun mendelik sebal pada seseorang yang dengan lancang menyentuh tangan nya.

"Apa? Kau menantangku huh?"

Sehun memutar bola matanya malas saat mengetahui pelaku pemegangan tangan nya itu.

"Huh, ada apa hyung? Kau menghalangiku, aku ingin pulang ."

Sehun mendengus kesal, apalagi saat ia melihat Kai hanya duduk di bangku nya sambil mendengarkan musik.

"Pulang, lalu memperkosa dongsaengmu lagi huh?"

Sehun menatap Kyungsoo dengan pandangan nyalang, yang di balas tatapan meremehkan oleh sang namja manis.

"Tau apa kau hyung?"  
>sehun bertanya pada Kyungsoo dengan suara nya yang rendah, jujur Kyungsoo sedikit takut. Namun ia tak akan menyerah hanya karena suara dan tatapan Sehun.<p>

Tanpa aba-aba, Kyungsoo menarik Sehun menuju taman, Kai hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, ia hanya berharap semoga Kyungsoo tak benafsu membunuh salah satu sahabat terbaik namun kurang ajar itu.

Saat mereka sudah sampai di taman, Kyungsoo langsung saja menghajar wajah Sehun membabi buta, tak peduli jika wajah putih Sehun membiru karena pukulannya. Walaupun tubuhnya mungil, namun sebagai seorang namja Kyungsoo merasa masih memiliki tenaga seorang pria sejati(?).

"Brengsek..."

Bugh!  
>Kyungsoo tak perduli dengan bibir Sehun yang sudah mulai mengeluarkan darah.<p>

Sampai akhirnya Sehun yang merasa jengah langsung saja menangkap kedua tangan Kyungsoo dan membalikan posisi mereka. Sehingga kini Kyungsoo terpojok di sebatang pohon besar.

"Kau! Apa masalahmu huh?"

Sehun berteriak tepat di depan wajah Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya mencoba meredam emosi yang bergejolak liar di dalam hati nya .

"Masalahku? Kau brengsek Sehun ah.. memperkosa adikmu sendiri di tempat ramai seperti ini . kau manusia paling keji di dunia ini !"

Kyungsoo berteriak, matanya mulai berair. Ia menatap nyalang pada Sehun, melupakan rasa takutnya tadi.

Sehun terhenyak, matanya menyipit. Namun ia menyeringai.

"Kau? Tau apa tentangku huh? Aku membenci nya, jadi wajar bukan aku menyiksanya ."

Plakkk!

Kyungsoo menampar pipi Sehun dengan keras.

"Kau memang brengsek Oh, bagaimanapun dia dongsaengmu . apa kau benar-benar tak memiliki perasaan?"

Air mata menuruni pipi chubby Kyungsoo, Sehun terdiam.

Ia akan membuka mulutnya sebelum sebuah suara menginstrupsi nya.

"Kyungsoo hyung, kurasa kita harus pulang sekarang ."

Kai muncul lalu menggandeng tangan Kyungsoo, ia menatap tajam Sehun sebelum akhirnya kembali melembutkan tatapan nya.

Sehun meninju pohon di depan nya dengan penuh emosi.

Tak peduli jika tangan nya luka, ia terlalu kalut dengan hati dan perasaan nya.

Sehun lalu berlari menuju mobil nya di parkirkan, ia mengendarai mobil itu dengan ugal-ugalan, pikiran nya hanya satu .-**Luhan, Oh Luhan** sang **Namdongsaeng nya.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sesampainya di rumah, ia langsung berlari menuju dapur, membuka kulkas nya dengan sembarang sebelum akhirnya mengambil sebotol air mineral dingin untuk di minumnya.

Saat menutup pintu kulkas, ia menemukan sebuah Note yang sepertinya belum lama di buat.

_**Sehun dan Luhan^^**_

_**Chagy, maafkan umma dan appa ne, kalian harus di rumah berdua lagi selama 2 hari.**_

_**Umma harus menyusul appa kalian ke Jepang karena sesuatu.**_

_**Kalain harus akur, dan untuk Sehun, perlakukan dongsaengmu denagn baik. Sepertinya Luhan sedang sakit.**_

_**Umma menyayangi kalian~~.**_

"Kesempatan bagus bukan?"

Sehun menyeringai licik, ia memasuki kamarnya. Meletakan tas nya di ranjang dan melepas sepatu dan kaus kaki nya.

Tanpa mengganti baju nya, ia melangkahkan kaki nya menuju kamar Luhan.

Beruntung bagi Sehun, karena kamar Luhan tidak di kunci.

Ia lalu mengunci kamar Luhan dari dalam.

Sehun mendekati Luhan, ia mengamati bagaimana wajah cantik yang terkesan lembut dan polos itu.

Wajah Luhan saat tertidur memang masih saja terlihat cantik. Namun saat ini Sehun hanya melihat wajah Luhan yang terlihat seperti menahan suatu kepedihan.

Tampak raut gusar dalam wajah cantiknya, namun Sehun tak mau memikirkan nya.

Sehun membelai wajah Luhan dengan gerakan menggoda, membuat Luhan menggeliat karena terganggu.

Perlahan, dapat Sehun lihat mata Luhan yang perlahan mulai terbuka.

Membuat seringai SEHUN semakin lebar saja.

Luhan mencoba menyesuaikan penglihatanya, ia membulatkan matanya saat menyadari ada Sehun di kamarnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Hyung?"

Luhan mencoba berbicara dengan nada tenang.

Sehun terkekeh, ia bukanlah pria yang mudah di bohongi. Mata Luhan menyiratkan ketakutan yang terlihat sangat kentara.

"Apalagi jika bukan menikmatimu sayang~~?"

Tiba-tiba saja pandangan mata Sehun menjadi mengerikan, aura tubuh Sehun membuat Luhan merinding.

Ia tak menyukai aura bengis yang di keluarkan sang hyung, karena Luhan merasakan tanda-tanda bahaya.

Tangan sehun yang tadi memegang bahu Luhan kini merambat menuju leher Luhan.

"Argggtttt..hyuu...ngg ."

Sehun mencekik leher Luhan dengan kuat .

"KAU PEMBUNUH! SIALAN, KAU PEMBAWA SIAL! KAU MEMBUAT SANDEUL MATI ! KAU PANTAS MATI !"  
>sehun semakin mengeratkan tangan nya di leher Luhan.<p>

Luhan meringis mencoba melepaskan tangan Sehun dari lehernya. Ia sungguh tak bisa bernafas.

Sampai akhirnya tangan Sehun sedikit mengendur, Luhan dengan segera menjatuhkan tubuh nya ke lantai.

Ia terbatuk-batuk, dapat ia lihat Sehun masih dalam posisi sama tetapi kini dengan tatapan yang kosong.

Sehun menatap Luhan yang tengah mencoba mengatur nafas nya, ia mencoba mendekati Luhan, namun dengan cepat Luhan mencoba menghindari Sehun.

Namun semua itu percuma, karena Sehun yang terlampau cepat membuatnya dengan mudah menangkap tubuh kecil Luhan.

"Mengapa kau lari sayang?'

"Hy..ung mianhae ."

Luhan memelas, ia berharap setidaknya sekarang ia bisa terbebas dari Sehun.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan jika aku memaafkanmu huh?apa kau mau membuka paha mulusmu itu untukku ?"

Luhan tampak menelan ludahnya gugup, keringat dingin menetes di tubuhnya.

"Jika dengan membuka pahaku setiap hari untuk kau nikmati, aku rela. Asal Sehun Hyung mau memaafkanku!"

Sehun tersenyum lebar. Ia lalu bertepuk tangan .

"Woah, kau benar-benar jalang ternyata. Tapi itu bukn masalah. Kau yang mau bukan?"

Tanpa mendengar balasan dari Luhan, Sehun langsung mencium bibir merah Luhan dengan kasar dan penuh nafsu.

Sehun lalu membawa tubuh mungil sang dongsaeng menuju ranjang tanpa melepas pagutan mereka.

"Hah..hah..hah ."

Nafas Luhan yang tak teratur mulai terdengar, Luhan sudah siap jika harus merasakan kesakitan lagi.

Sehun tak pernah melakukan pemanasan, setidaknya jika ia benar-benar mau memuaskan hasrat seksual Sehun, sang Hyung itu benar-benar mau memafkan kesalahan yang tak pernah di buatnya.

Sehun melepaskan celana dan underwear nya, ia juga melepas celana Luhan tanpa melepas kemeja seragam nya.

Sehun langsung membalik tubuh Luhan, dengan brutal ia memasukan junior miliknya dan menghentak-hentakkan nya denagn brutal, Sehun terus saja meracau tak jelas. Sedang Luhan, ia hanya bisa menggigit sprei dan menatap kosong .

Sehun melakukan nya benar-benar tanpa rasa kasihan, ia menyalurkan semua emosi nya ke tubuh indah milik dongsaeng nya itu.

"Pembunuh. Jika kau tidak hadir sandeul pasti masih di sini. Kau iblis bertubuh malaikat Luhan ..ah ."

Air mata terus saja mengalir dari mata rusa namja cantik itu.

Ia pasrah tubuh nya di jadikan pelampiasan oleh sang hyung, memang apalagi yang bisa ia lakukan ?.

Sehun membalikan tubuh Luhan, ia tak perduli pada Luhan yang bahkan diantara sadar dan tidak sadar.

Saat ia akan mencapai klimaksnyaia mendengar Luhan mengatakan sesuatu.

"Ma..afkan aku hyung ... hhh!"

Dan setelah itu mata Luhan tertutu, Sehun memandang Luhan dengan pandangan yang sulit di artikan.

Ia mencapai klimaksnya, namun ia merasa sedikit aneh.

Karena miliknya terasa sangat basah dan lengket, ia juga mencium aroma besi yang tercampur denagn aroma sperma nya.

Sehun langsung saja mencabut Junior nya, ia terkejut saat melihat sesuatu di antara kedua paha Luhan.

"Da..darah? hei bocah sial, bangunlah. Jangan becanda. Kau fikir ini lucu?bangunlah jalang!"

Benar saja, terlihat darah yang menggenang dan menodai sprei bersih milim Luhan.

Sehun menjadi panik sendiri, ia menyingkirkan tubuh Luhan sedikit ke samping, lalu membersihkan darah yang menempel di paha dan sekitar selangkangan Luhan.

Ia juga membersihkan miliknya, lalu memakai kembali celananya.

Sehun membopong tubuh Luhan untuk di bawa ke kamar nya.

Ia akan membereskan kekacauan yang di buat nya nanti.

Sehun lalu menghubungi dokter keluarga yang menjadi kepercayaan mereka.

.

.

.

Sehun mondar-mandir di depan kamarnya, ia khawatir dengan Luhan? Tidak, Sehun tidak mengkhawatirkan nya. Ia hanya khawatir kebusukan nya akan terbongkar. Kau memang picik Oh Sehun.

Tak lama kemudian pintu kamarnya terbuka, Sehun menolehkan kepalanya dan menemukan sang dokter yang menatapnya dengan pandangan yang sulit di artikan.

"Oh Sehun, mengapa kau bisa berlaku sejauh ini? Kau sadar apa yang kau lakukan bukan?"

Sehun hanya terdiam, ia tak mau menatap sang dokter yang telah mengabdi pada keluarga nya lebih dari 10 tahun itu.

"Aku tak tau apa masalah kalian sebenarnya, tapi ini sungguh keterlaluan. Tanpa kau jelaskan pun aku sudah tau jika Luhan telah kau perkosa bukan? Hole nya robek, dan mungkin kau tak bisa memakainya untuk beberapa minggu . ck, itupun jika punya perasaan. Dia terlalu baik untuk kau sakiti. Aku tak tau masalah kalian, tapi setidaknya berbaik hatilah dengan namja itu, bagaimanapun ia adikmu .aku permisi dulu, obatnya sudah kutinggalkan di dalam .semoga kau memikirkan ucapanku lagi Sehun ah ."

Dokter paruh baya itu menepuk bahu Sehun sebelum akhirnya ia keluar dari rumah megah itu.

Sehun terdiam mencoba mencerna perkataan dokter tadi, namun pada akhirnya rasa egois nya lah yang memenangkan semuanya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Luhan mengerjapkan matanya saat di rasa sinar matahari menganggu matanya.

Ia mengerjapkan matanya imut, sebelum akhirnya matanya terbuka dengan sempurna.

Luhan mendudukan tubuh nya, ia mengernyit saat merasakan nyeri di areal belakang nya.

Luhan menghela nafas nya, matanya tertuju pada jam di meja nakas nya.

Masih ada waktu sebelum jam masuk sekolah berdering.

Namun pandangan Luhan kini teralihkan pada obat-obatan di samping jam itu.

Ia hanya mengangkat bahu nya tak peduli.

Luhan berjalan dengan pelan menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan tubuh nya dari sisa aktifitas nya tadi malam.

.

.

.

Sehun menata roti yang sudah di olesi selai serta segelas susu vanilla.

Setelah itu, ia lalu pergi ke sekolah nya dengan mobil mewah nya.

Sehun hanya ingin berbaik hati sedikit saja pada Luhan, walaupun itu hanya berupa sarapan yang di katakan sangat sederhana.

Luhan menuruni tangga dengan tertatih, ia sedikit heran saat melihat kondisi rumah yang sangat sepi.

Luhan melihat sarapan yang tertata rapi di meja, serta sebuah note yang terlihat seperti tulisan tangan sang umma.

Luhan menggembungkan pipi nya, karean ia terlalu lelah hingga tak bisa berpamitan pada umma cantik nya itu.

Senyum terkembang di bibirnya, ia melihat sarapan sederhana itu dengan hati yang menghangat.

'setidaknya Sehun hyung sedikit peduli padaku'

Luhan lalu memakan sarapan nya denagn cepat, takut jika ia akan terlambat.

Belum selesai ia memakan sarapan nya, suara klakson mobil menghentikan acara makan nya itu.

Tiinnn~~  
>tiinn~~<p>

Luhan langsung menghabiskan semuanya lalu keluar rumah dengan hati-hati, ia mengunci rumah besar itu dengan hati-hati.

Setelah memastikan semuanya terkiunci, Luhan membuka pagar dan terkejut saat melihat 4 kepala manusi menyembul di balik kaca mobil itu.

Di bagian kemudi tampak Sungyeol, sedang di belakang terdapat Xiumin, Sohee dan Suzy yang menmpilkan cengiran lebar mereka.

Luhan hanya bisa melongo melihatnya, ia sedikit melupakan rasa sakit nya melihat tingkah konyol sahabat-sahabat nya itu.

"Luhan ah, jja~ kita akan terlambat jika hanya menunggumu berdiri saja ."

Luhan berjalan dengan kikuk, ia duduk di samping Sungyeol.

"Bagaimana kalian bisa...?"

"Kami tau jika kau sakit, jadi ku putuskan membawa mobil saja, tidak masalah bukan sekali-kali membawa mobil ke sekolah ."

Luhan hanya terdiam, teman-teman nay memang tidak ada yang bisa di tebak.

.

.

.

Sesampainya di sekolah, semua memandang aneh ke arah mereka.

Tentu saja karena mereka memang belum pernah sekalipun memakai mobil.

Luhan langsung saja turun, ia lalu berjalan menuju atap. Entah mengapa ia ingin menangis sekarang.

Sesampainya di atap Luhan mendudukan dirinya di pagar, jika saja Luhan beranjak sedikit saja ia pasti akan langsung terjatuh.

"Tuhan, bolehkah aku menyerah? Aku merasa tak kuat akan semua cobaanmu. Ini terlalu berat untukku .apa aku memang memiliki kesalahan yang sangat besar di masa lalu?"

Air mata menuruni pipi mulus Luhan, ia tak peduli jika ia di sebut namja cengeng. Karena memang begitulah dirinya sekarang. Ia jarang tertawa ceria setelah pindah ke Seoul.

Ia merasa seperti di peluk oleh sesutu yang tak kasat mata dari belakang.

"Sandeul ah. Kaukah itu?"

"Nde Luhanie. Kau kenapa heum? Luhan sahabatku tidak secengeng ini ."

Luhan tertawa kecil, ia hanya bisa menatap kosong ke bawa.

"Sehun hyung, ia tak menyukaiku. Ia sungguh merasa kehilanganmu, seharusnya aku yang mati Sandeul ah . bukan kau ."

"Aniya Luhanie, aku sudah di takdirkan kembali kepada Tuhan. Walaupun saat itu aku tidur di rumah pun aku juga akan mati. Sehun hyung hanya belum bisa menerima kematianku ."

"Aku tak sanggup lagi sungguh. Sandeul ah, jemput aku. Bawalah aku bersamamu. Tak apa jika aku harus menempati neraka sekalipun. Hiksss... aku tak kuat Deul ah ."

Luhan tak mendengar apa-apa lagi, namun dapat ia rasakan tangan Sandeul memeluk tubuh nya lebih erat. Seperti menyalurkan suatu kekautan untuk Luhan.

.

.

.

Sehun tengah berjalan dengan santai sambil mendengarkan lagu lewat headset nya.

Sampai akhirnya ia sedikit heran dengan murid-murid yang berlari menuju lapangan.

Sehun mencekal tangan seorang siswa yang kebetulan lewat di depan nya.

"Maaf, jika boleh tau mengapa kalian berbondong-bondong ke lapangan?"

Siswi tadi nampak merona,

"Ga..gawat Sunbae, Luhan . oh Luhan murid baru itu akan meloncat dari atap ."

Tanpa berkat apapun lagi Sehun langsung berlari menuju atap.

Ia berlari sesekali melompati 2 anak tangga sekaligus. Entah mengapa ia merasa panik sendiri.

Brakkkk!1

Sehun membuka pintu atap itu dengan brutal, dapat ia lihat sang dongsaeng tengah duduk di pagar dengan bahu yang bergetar.

Langsung saja Sehun menarik tangan Luhan, namun karena Luhan yang tidak bisa menjaga keseimbangan tubuh nya nyaris terjatuh dan menggantung .

Semua siswa di bawah memekik kaget, Sungyeol, Xiumin , Sohee dan Suzy bahkan nyaris menangis. Mereka terlalu bingung tentang apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan sahabat mereka itu.

Luhan menatap Sehun dengan pandangan sendu, namja manis itu mencoba melepaskan genggaman tangan Sehun dari tangan nya. Dengan begitu ia bisa terjatuh dan mungkin saja mati.

"Hyung lepaskan ."

Sehun nampak semakin emosi, dengan cepat ia menarik Luhan.

Luhan meringis saat kaki nya mengantuk pagar. Tanpa di duga Sehun langsung memeluk Luhan.

"Kau bocah tolol, jika kau mati siapa yang akan di salahkan huh? Kau memang benar-benar pembawa sial!"

Luhan tersenyum miris, air mata tak berhenti mengalir dari mata indahnya.

"Harusnya kau tak menahanku untuk menemui Sandeul Hyung, maka dari itu aku tak akan mengganggumu lagi!"

Sehun melepaskan pelukannya. Ia menatap tajam pada Luhan.

"Aku tak peduli jika kau mati, tapi setidaknya kau beritahu umma dan appa .ck, merepotkan saja ."

Sehun lalu pergi meninggalkan Luhan sendiri.

Tak lama setelah itu munculah keempat sahabta nya bersama dua orang sunbae yang ia kenalnya, Kyungsoo dan Kai.

Mereka memeluk Luhan yang masih saa terdiam.

"Mungkin aku memang harus pergi jauh dari Sehun hyung ."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tbc!1

Apa itu?#lirikatas

Ah maaf kali sinetron banget, makin gak jelas pula. Ah pasti banyak yang bosan ya?

Gak terlalu berharap banyak review.

Ada yang masih betah baca aja udah seneng kok.

Maafkan typo yang merajalela.

Sampai bertemu di chapter depan.

21:14wib

25/11/14


	6. Chapter 6

MY BROTHER, MY S3X SLAVE

Cast : Oh Sehoon

Lu Han

Other cast.

Warning : Yaoi, Mature content, Mpreg, ooc, typo, absurd banget, hancur pasti. Gak suka jangan baca.

Fanfic ini murni milik Maple dari pemikiran nista Maple , so kalau gak suka sekali lagi jangan baca daripada pada mual muntah.

Semua cast secara mutlak milik Tuhan Yang Maha Esa, orang tua , saudara, couple dan para fans yang menyayangi mereka.

Summary : Jika dengan membuka pahaku setiap hari untuk kau nikmati,aku rela. Asal Hyung mau memaafkanku/ Sejijik-jijiknya kau pada dongsaengmu itu, setidaknya kau pernah merasakan liur nya/HunHan/Mpreg/Yaoi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Mohon di baca sebentar :**

Jadi gini, waktu chap kemarin itu banyak yang ngira Luhan bakal bunuh diri ya? Sebenernya dia gak mau bunuh diri, Cuma kaget aja langsung di tarik trus tiba-tiba dia malah berfikir buat bunuh diri gara-gara perkataan Sehun juga.

Tapi niat awal ke atap bukan untuk bunuh diri. Maaf, kemarin Maple lupa ngejelasin. Malah keburu kasih Tbc . maaf , sekali lagi maaf. Semoga gak bingung lagi.

Makasi~~~

Happy Reading!

sungyeol langsung saja membawa Luhan menuju ruang Uks. Ia lalu membaringkan tubuh Luhan dengan hati-hati.

Sahabatnya itu hanya memejamkan matanya, namun Sungyeol tau juga Luhan tidak tertidur.

"Lu, mengapa kau ingin bunuh diri ? kau tak kasihan pada kami dan orang tuamu ?"

Luhan membuka matanya perlahan, ia menatap Sungyeol dengan senyum yang sedikit ia paksakan.

"Yeol, kata siapa aku ingin bunuh diri. Kalian saja yang terlalu berfikiran pendek ."

"Kau tadi duduk di pagar atap, maka tak salah jika kami mengira kau bunuh diri ."

Sungyeol berkata sambil mengolesi salep untuk mengobati kaki Luhan yang sedikit lebam.

"Aku hanya duduk Yeol ah, jangan khawatir. Lagipula, Sehun sunbae tadi yang membuatku nyaris mati ."

Luhan mencoba tertawa jenaka, namun di mata Sungyeol tawa itu terlihat sangat terpaksa.

"Jangan tertawa di hadapanku jika bahkan hatimu sendiri menangis Lu. Aku tak suka itu asal kau tau ."

Sungyeol menatap Luhan dengan pandangan dingin, membuat Luhan terdiam.

Sungyeol menghela nafas lelah, katakanlah ia lancang, namun ia harus mengetahui mengapa Luhan menjadi semuram sekarang.

"Lu, walaupun kita baru mengenal beberapa saat. Tak bisakah kau menceritakan masalahmu padaku, jangan memendam nya sendiri .jeball ."

Luhan menatap Sungyeol dengan senyum miris, jujur saja ia ingin mengatakan semua hal yang menyiksa dirinya. Namun ia tak mau Sungyeol jijik padanya apalagi jika namja jangkung itu sampai membenci sang Hyung.

"Aniya, aku bisa memendamnya sendiri Yeol, aku tak mau membuatmu lelah memikirkanku juga ."

"lu, ceritalah aku berjanji akan menjadi sandaranmu. Xiumin, Suzy, Sohee juga. Kita sahabat Lu, salah satu sakit kita semua juga merasakan sakit .aku janji akan menjaga rahasia ."  
>Luhan memutar bola matanya gelisah, ia sedikit ragu sekarang. Namun tatapan Sungyeol yang lembut membuatnya tak tega sendiri.<p>

"Berjanjilah jangan pernah menjauhiku dan membenciku serta 'orang itu' Yeol ."

"Aku berjanji, katakan apa yang terpendam di hatimu Lu , jangan buat kami semakin khawatir ."

Luhan menghela nafs nya pelan, ia harus bisa menanggung apapun resiko yang nanti nya akan terjadi jika ia membongkar semua aib nya.

"Aku tak akan mengulang, dengarkan aku dan jangan memotong sebelum aku memintanya sendiri, arraseo?"

Sungyeol mengangguk, ia menyamankan duduk nya.

"Kau tau kan jika Sehun hyung sangat membenciku? Ia selalu menyalahkanku atas kematian Sandeul. Ia selalu berbicara padaku dengan kata katanya yang kasar. Suatu malam, Sehun hyung... ia..ia memperkosaku Yeol. Hikss.. aku ingin menolak tapi tubuhku terlalu lemah, apalagi saat itu Umma dan Appa tak ada di rumah. Ia mengancam akan membunuhku jika aku memberitahukan nya pada Umma dan Appa. Hampir setiap malam jika orang tua kami terlelap ia melakukan nya. Bahkan kemarin saat sedang di istirahat, ia melakukan nya di bawah tangga. Beruntung saat itu Kyungsoo dan Jongin sunbae menolongku, saat malam ia juga melakukan nya, dan dengan bodoh nya aku mengatakan jika aku rela membuka pahaku untuknya asal ia mau memaafkanku. Namun kenyataan nya ia tidak memaafkanku, yang aku tau ia melakukan nya sampai aku pingsan, dan mungkin hole ku robek .hiksss...bukankah aku terlihat sangat jalang Sungyeol ah ."

Tangisan Luhan akhirnya pecah juga, Sungyeol namja yang biasanya terlihat dingin itu kini ikut menangis bersama sahabat baiknya. Tak ia pedulikan jika bajunya basah oleh air mata Luhan. Karena kini kedua namja itu tengah saling berpelukan.

Tanpa mereka berdua ketahui, di depan pintu tiga sahabat mereka yang lain tengah menutup mulut mereka tak percaya.

Terlebih Suzy yang tengah menangis sesenggukan saat mendengar semua penjelasan Luhan tadi.

Xiumin langsung membuka pintu dengan pelan, membuat Luhan dan Sungyeol tersentak kaget.

Tanpa aba-aba ia langsung memeluk sahabat cantik nya itu. mereka berlima menangis bersama, ikut merasakan kepedihan Luhan.

.

.

.

Sehun saat ini tengah berada di taman belakang sekolah nya.

Ia menyulut rokok nya sambil menatap langit. Entah mengapa jantung nya tak bisa berdetak normal.

Ia merasa kacau, rasa bersalah dan bencinya melabur menjadi satu.

Tiba-tiba saja pundaknya di tepuk oleh seseorang, ia menoleh lalu mendengus sebal saat mengetahui siapa yang menepuk punggung nya.

"Mau menceramahiku lagi Tuan Kim ?"

"Kau terlalu percaya diri Sehun ah, kau tadi menyelamatkan adikmu eoh?"

"Hanya reflex. Aku tak ada niatan untuk menolong nya ."

"wow, benarkah hanya reflex? Reflex yang bagus. Jika benar-benar membencinya seharusnya tadi kau membiarkan ia terjatuh dan mati. Itukan yang kau inginkan? Tapi kau malah menyelamatkan nya. Tidakkah tindakanmu itu aneh Tuan Oh ?"

Kai menyeringai saat melihat reaksi Sehun yang gelagapan.

'Heh? Jatuh cinta padanya? Dengarkan aku Kai, dia itu hanya bocah pembawa sial asal kau tau saja ."  
>sehun menghisap rokok nya dalam dalam, tak mau menoleh pada Kai lagi.<p>

"Pembawa sial ? tapi kau menikmati bukan? Kau bisa menggunakan nya sesuka hatimu tanpa perlu menyewa nya. Kupikir pembawa sial itu dirimu sendiri, kau pembawa sial untuk Luhan ."  
>Sehun menatap Kai tajam, namun namja berkulit tan itu tak terlalu perduli, jika Kai bukan sahabat baiknya mungkin saat ini wajah tampan kekasih Kyungsoo itu sudah babak belur di tangan nya.<p>

"Tak bisakah kau menjaga mulut busukmu itu ? cih, kalian semua sama sama menjijikan, tak adakah yang berada di pihakku ?"

Kai menatap Sehun dengan pandangan meremehkan.

"Berada di pihakmu? Kali ini mungkin aku tak bisa berada di pihakmu Sehun ah. Kau tak pantas di bela asal kau tau ."  
>kai memukul bahu Sehun pelan sebelum akhirnya memilih meninggalkan namja berkulit pucat itu.<p>

"Sial, bahkan sahabatku sendiri tak mau membelaku . ck, mengapa tadi aku menyelamatkan nya? Bukankah bagus jika ia mati ?"

.

.

.

Selama pelajaran berlangsung, lima sahabat itu masih betah berada di UKS untuk menemani Luhan yang saat ini tengah tertidur lelap.

Mereka menatap Luhan prihatin, wajah nya terlihat tidak nyaman walau hembusan nafasnya teratur, sesekali dahinya mengernyit tak jarang juga kata-kata maaf selalu keluar dari bibir mungil itu.

"Aku tak menyangka Sehun sunbae bisa sejahat itu ."  
>semua menatap ke arah Sohee, membenarkan perkataan saudara kembar Xiumin itu.<p>

"Mungkin ia belum menerima kepergiaan Sandeul. Ah aku jadi merindukannya ."

Suzy ikut menimpali perkataan Sohee, Xiumin menghela nafas nya lelah.

"Bagaimanapun Luhan yang jadi korban, ia tak tau apa-apa tapi ia harus menerima semuanya ini. Bukankah yang seharusnya di salahkan pihak rumah sakit ? atau mungkin orang tua mereka .mengapa harus Luhan yang menderita?"  
>semua mengangguk menyetujui perkataan Sungyeol, namja jangkug itu menyenderkan tubuh nya pada sandaran kursi.<p>

"Bagaimana jika kita mengungsikan Luhan, maksudku kita bisa menampung Luhan sementara, agar tidak menjadi Korban sehun sunbae lagi ?"

Semua mata menatap Xiumin dengan pandangan heran.

"Itu tak akan mudah Xiumin ah, bagaimanapun Heechul ahjumma dan Hangeng Ahjussi sangat menyayangi Luhan, mereka tak akan membiarkan Luhan pergi tanpa alasan yang jelas. Jika alasan nya mengerjakaan tugas, kau pikir waktunya sampai berminggu-minggu? Tidak kan ?"

Xiumin menghela nafas nya lagi, perkataan Sungyeol ada benarnya juga, tapi ia tak mau jika Luhan harus di sakiti Sehun lagi.

"Dua minggu, apakah tugas penelitian bisa di lakukan dalam waktu dua minggu ?"

Semua menatap Sohee tak mengerti, Xiumin menoyor kepala sang adik kembar karena perkataan nya yang tidak terlalu jelas. Membuat Yeoja chubby itu merengut sebal.

"Penelitian apa? Bahkan penelitian kita tentang sosiologi sudah selesai dalam waktu 3 hari .apa hubungan nya dua minggu penelitian dengan Luhan ?"

"Aisshhh, dengarkan aku dulu. Kita menginap di rumah Luhan selama dua minggu dengan alasan untuk memudahkan melakukan penelitian .bagaimaan ?"

Semua nya nampak berfikir, sampai akhirnya mengangguk menyetujui ide Yeoja chubby itu.

"Tapi, bisakah kita menghubungi Heechul ahjumma? Ia harus pulang, jika tidak kita tidak bisa melakukan nya."

Akhirnya sungyeol mengambil ponsel Luhan, ia lalu mengirimkan pesan pada Heechul jika Luhan tengah sakit.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Di negeri seberang Heechul membaca pesan yang di kirimkan oleh teman Luhan dengan resah.

Bagaimana tidak resah ? jika isi pesan itu mengatakan jika Luhan tiba-tiba pingsan di sekolah dan harus istirahat di UKS. Heechul adalah seorang ibu yang sangat memperdulikan sang anak, contohnya saat Sehun berumur 5 tahun dan bocah itu terjatuh karena bermain sepak bola, Heechul dengan panik nya langsung membawanya ke rumah sakit.

Protektif ? itulah Heechul, namun semua itu juga demi keselamatan putra-putra nya.

Denagn segera Heechul menemui Hangeng yang saat ini tengah sibuk dengan beberapa berkas di tangan nya.

"Yeobo, bolehkah aku pulang ke Korea? Luhan tiba-tiba pingsan dan sakit. Aku takut halburuk terjadi padanya ."  
>hangeng menghela nafas, ia memaklumi kebiasaan sang istri yang suka gampang panik itu.<p>

"Baiklah, tapi maafkan aku tidak bisa menemanimu ke bandara ."

Heechul tersenyum, ia memeluk Hangeng dan mengucapkan terima kasih.

"Aku akan kembali kesini lagi jika Luhan sudah sembuh. Maafkan aku ne ."

"Tak masalah Yeobo, pastikan Luhan sudah membaik baru kau boleh kemari heum?"

"Arraseo, kalau begitu aku akan berkemas dulu ."  
>Heechul lalu masuk ke kamar dan mengemasi semua barang nya untuk di bawa ke Korea.<p>

.

.

.

Saat ini semua tengah berkumpul di rumah milik Sungyeol, sebelumnya tadi mereka ke rumah Suzy, Xiumin dan Sohee untuk mengambil barang-barang mereka.

Luhan masih saja lemas, namun setidaknya mereka masih bersyukur karena Luhan masih mau makan dan minum.

Sungyeol mengambil beberapa pakaian dan barang barang nya dan memasukannya ke dalam koper sedang.

Luhan hanya menatap kelakuan Sungyeol dengan dahi yang sesekali mengerut.

Sedang Xiumin masih saja asyik memainkan game dari laptop namja paling tinggi diantara mereka itu.

Suzy dan Sohee? Mereka sepertinya asyik membantu umma Sungyeol untuk membuat makan siang.

"Yeol ah, kau hanya di rumahku dua minggu. Tak perlu seheboh itu ."  
>luhan yang mulai sedikit jengah akan kelakuan aneh Sungyeol membuka suara juga.<p>

Namun sungyeol masih saja sibuk mondar-mandir. Jadilah Luhan yang hanya bisa mempoutkan bibir nya sebal.

Xiumin yang melihat itu langsung mencubit bibir Luhan, menimbulkan erangan dari sang empunya bibir.

"Xiumin ah, appo"  
>"Siapa suruh kau begitu lucu eoh?"<p>

Xiumin mengacak surai Luhan sebelum akhirnya memainkan games nya lagi.

Sungyeol bertepuk tangan setelah selesai merapikan semua keperluan nya.

Luhan akhirnya menghembuskan nafas nya pasrah, ia merasa sebal karena bagaikan bayi yang butuh penjagaan..

.

.

.

Xiumin dan Sungyeol berhenti ber aktifitas setelah suara Sohee terdengar menyuruh mereka turun untuk makan siang.

Xiumin dengan sigap membantu Luhan untuk berjalan,ia tak ingin jika nantinya Luhan terjatuh dari tangga karena jalanya yang belum begitu benar.

Sesampainya di bawah, mereka di sambut oleh senyuman hangat Nyonya Lee.

"Jadi ini putra nya Keluarga Oh, aigoo kau cantik seperti Heechul ssi ."

Luhan tersenyum malu di buatnya, ia lalu membungkukkan badan nya sambil mengucapkan terimakasih.

Nyonya Lee mempersilahkan mereka semua untuk duduk, ia tersenyum senang karena teman-teman anaknya begitu sopan dan bersifat baik.

Mereka makan siang dengan tenang, sesekali Sungyeol dengan iseng menambahkan lauk di piring Luhan, yang membuat Luhan mau tak mau memakan nya karena tidak enak pada Nyonya Lee.

Setelah selesai makan, mereka berbincang-bincang, jika tentang fashion maka Suzy dan Sohee lah yang cepat tanggap.

"Ah, Sungyeolie~ kau sudah lama tak membawa Myungsoo ke rumah, kalian baik-baik saja kan ?"

Sungyeol yang saat itu tengah meminum minumanya tersedak mendengar pertanyaan dari sang umma.

Ia sedikit gelagapan untuk menjelaskan yang sebenarnya terjadi pada hubungan nya bersama sang 'mantan kekasih' itu.

"Kami sudah putus umma, apa aku belum memberitahumu ?"

"Aigoo, bagaimana bisa? Dia namja yang baik .pasti kau yang berulah eoh?"

"Aniya. Sudahlah Umma, jangan bahas ia lagi ."  
>Nyonya Lee akhirnya mengangguk juga, ia tatapi satu persatu wajah sahabat-sahabat anakknya itu.<p>

"Kalian akan menginap di rumah Luhan ? berapa hari?"

"Ne, dua minggu umma. Kami akan menyelesaikan tugas penelitian di satu tempat, agar tidak terlalu membuang banyak waktu dan tenaga .lagipula kita masih satu kompleks perumahan ,jadi kupikir itu bukanlah perkara yang berat bukan?"  
>"Baiklah, tapi jangan terlalu merepotkan Heechul ssi. Kasihan beliau harus menampung anak sebanyak kalian ."<p>

Nyonya lee mengatakannya dengan nada bercanda, membuat Luhan sedikit tersenyum.

"Aniya, ahjumma. Kami akan senang jika kedatangan tamu ."

"Ah, baiklah. Jika mereka nakal, terutama Sungyeol langsung saja kau telpon ahjumma, agar ahjumma yang membawanya pulang ."  
>Luha n tertawa mendengar lelucon Nyonya Lee, sedang Sungyeol memberengut sebal karena di jadikan bahan becandaan oleh sang umma.<p>

.

.

.

Mereka saat ini kembali ke kamar Sungyeol, membicarakan beberapa hal yang sekiranya penting mungkin.

"Jadi Lu, kita ke rumahmu bukan tanpa sebab. Walau harus sedikit berbohong sih. Kita aakn mengawasimu dari Sehun sunbae. Kita tak ingin kau tersakiti lagi, arraseo?"

"Ne Xiumin ya~ tapi apakah itu semua itu tidak berlebihan ? bagaimana jika Sehun hyung semakin membenciku ? aku takut ."

"Kita akan selalu melindungimu Luhan ah, kita sahabat ingat ?"

Luhan akhirnya mengangguk, mendengar kalimat melegakan dari saudara kembarnya Xiumin itu.

Drrtttt...drtttt

Ponsel Luhan tiba-tiba saja bergetar, dengan segera ia membuka Ponsel nya dan menemukan satu notifikasi pesan dari snag Umma .

'_Luhan sayang, Umma sudah sampai di Incheon, sebentar lagi pasti sampai ke Seoul. Tunggu Umma ne .'_

Begitulah isi pesan dari Heechul, Luhan tersenyum sebelum kembali menyimpan ponselnya lagi.

"Siapa Luhan ah?"

"Umma, ia mengatakan saat ini sudah berada di Incheon, jika sampai ia akan mengabari nanti ."

Semuanya mengangguk mengerti .

.

.

.

Sehun memasuki kamarya dengan tak bersemangat, ia sedikit heran karena tak menemukan Luhan di rumah. Karena biasanya anak itu sudah berada di rumah lebih dulu daripada dirinya.

Namun ia memilik tak perduli, ia melemparkan tas nya ke meja belajarnya dengan sembarang.

Tubuh jangkung nya ia rebahkan di kasur empuknya, tanpa ia membuka sepatu dan mengganti seragam miliknya.

Ia memutar ulang semua kejadian yang mengusiknya beberapa hari ini, mulai dari fakta jika Sandeul bukan adik kandung nya, Sandeul yang tiba-tiba meninggal, Sang dongsaeng yang ternyata memiliki wajah hampir mirip dengan nya, pemerkosaan yang di lakukan nya pada Luhan, Luhan yang memasrahkan dirinya sampai Luhan yang nyaris mati dan tatapan mata Luhan yang penuh kepedihan berputar di kepalanya.

Sehun langsung mendudukan dirinya di pinggir ranjang, ia menatap seluruh isi kamarnya dengan mata yang gusar.

Semua kenanganya bersama Sandeul terlihat di setiap sudut kamarnya, seakan mengejek Sehun yang saat ini hanya bisa duduk sebagai penonton.

Ingin rasanya ia memutar waktu saat itu, menahan Sandeul agar tetap tinggal bersamanya.

Sehun sangat menyayangi adiknya itu, walaupun faktanya ia bukanlah adik kandungnya.

Namun mereka sudah lama menjalani hidup bersama.

Sehun bukanlah namja yang mencintai adiknya sendiri, tidak. Sehun tidak pernah mencintai Sandeul, jantung nya tak pernah berdebar berlebih saat bersama Sandeul atau sedang memikirkan Sandeul. Ia hanya ingin melindungi sang dongsaeng dari dunia luar, menjaga Sandeul dengan segala kemampuan nya.

Bisa di bilang ia mengidap Brother Complex, namun ia merasa semata-mata karena rasa persaudaraan mereka yang begitu kuat.

Ternyata semua nya itu harus musnah saat kehadiran sesosok Luhan, sang adik kandungnya sendiri. Seharusnya ia bisa melindungi dan menyayangi Luhan seperti ia menyayangi Sandeul. Namun rasa sayang nya pada Sandeul begitu besar, sehingga saat mengetahui Luhan akan memisahkannya dari Sandeul, hanya rasa benci lah yang ada di hatinya.

Seperti ada sesuatu yang mendorong Sehun untuk mencelakai namja bermata rusa itu.

Ia teringat kelakuan gilanya saat merebut kehormatan Luhan, ia terkekeh seram. Bukankah ia terlihat begitu mengerikan? Seperti iblis yang berasal dari neraka jahanam. Memperkosa adik nya sendiri.

Namun salahkan saja jiwa sadis nya yang lebih besar, ada kepuasan tersendiri saat melihat air mata Luhan, atau tatapan mata Luhan yang memelas, serta pandangan kososng Luhan.

Ia seperti mendapat energi saat melihat semua itu.

Sehun mengacak rambutnya kasar, ia merasa seperti psycopath sekarang.

Sehun langsung berlari menuju kamar mandi saat dirasa perutnya mual karena dari pagi ia belum sarapan.

Ia memang menyiapakan sarapan untuk Luhan, namun ia terlalu malas untuk sarapan karena takut jika Luhan akan melihatnya setelah kejadian tadi malam.

.

.

.

Heechul saat ini sudah sampai di depan pintu gerbang kediamanya, ia menggeret koper nya ke dalam rumah .

Setelah itu ia menghubungi Luhan untuk segera pulang karena ia sendiri sudah sampai.

Heechul membawa koper nya ke dalam kamar, setelah itu ia naik ke kamar Sehun untuk mengecek keberadaan sang putra sulung.

Sedikit mengernyitkan dahi saat menemukan Suara muntahan dari dalam kama mandi.

Heechul langsung saja berlari ke kamar mandi, ia terkejut menemui Sehun yang sedang menunduk di dekat kloset.

Heechul pun langsung memijit tengkuk Sehun untuk meredakan rasa mual Sehun.

"apa yang terjadi padamu eoh? Kau masuk angin ."

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya tanpa mengeluarkan suaranya. Heechul mengehela nafasnya. Sedikit heran karena Sehun tak mengeluarkan apapun.

"Aisshhh, kau seperti seorang ayah muda yang menggantikan istrinya yang hamil muda saja. Kkkk~"

Sehun sedikit terkejut, namun ia mencoba menenangkan dirinya sendiri lagi.

Ia menyerah untuk memuntahkan isi perut nya.

Heechul akhirnya membawa Sehun untuk berbaring ke ranjang, ia mengambil minyak kayu putih dan mengoleskan nya di tubuh Sehun.

"Mau umma buatkan bubur?"  
>sehun menggeleng, ia mencoba memejamkan matanya.<p>

"Lalu kau mau makan apa ? kau harus minum obat Sehun ah ."

"Tidak usah umma, perutku terlalu sakit untuk menerima apapun ."

"Buah? Setidaknya perutmu harus terisi ."

"Bubble tea rasa Taro saja umma ."

Heechul langsung menoyor kepala Sehun membuat sang anak mengaduh pelan.

"Kau ini sedang sakit malah meminta yang aneh-aneh .jika kau tambah sakit bagaimana eoh?"

"Jika tidak mau ya sudah, jangan menoyorku .ini sakit umma ."

"Aisshhh, baiklah .dan apa tadi ? Taro? Bukankah kau suka coklat ? mengapa tiba-tiba kau ingin rasa seperti yang biasanya Luhan beli ?"

"Luhan ? ah, aniya. Aku hanya ingin saja ."

"Baiklah, umma akan memesan nya. Tunggu disini, dan ganti bajumu ."

Sehun hanya mengangguk pasrah, ia kembali memikirkan perkataan snag umma.

'Hamil? Mengidam? Mengapa juga aku ingin minum rasa Taro? Aisshhh entahlah .'

.

.

.

Luhan dan teman-teman nya telah sampai di depan rumahnya, saat ia akan masuk ia melihat seorang namja yang seperti membawa bungkusan. Dan tak lama setelah itu, Sang umma keluar dan mengambil itu.

Luhan langsung berteriak senang saat melihat Heechul, mengabaikan rasa sakitnya karena kejadian semalam.

Ia langsung berlari menerjang Umma tercinta nya itu.

"Aigoo, baru kutinggal sehari saja kau sudah merindukan umma heum?"

"Ne, Luhan sangat rindu umma ~ oh ya, itu apa umma?"

Luhan menunjuk bungkusan yang di bawa Heechul, heechul tersenyum sambil memperlihatkan isinya.

"Bubble tea, Hyung mu tadi meminta umma untuk membelikanya. Ia sedang sakit, dan hanya mau ini saja ."

Dahi Luhan berkerut heran, setau nya sang Hyung tadi terlihat baik-baik saja.

"Apa umma membelikan Luhan juga?"

"Tentu saja sayang, untuk teman-teman mu juga. Ah, kalian ayo masuk semua, jangan sungkan ."

Sungyeol,Xiumin Sohee dan Suzy membungkukan tubuh mereka.

Mereka lalu mengikuti Luhan dan Heechul untuk masuk ke dalam kediaman keluarga Oh itu.

"Kalian jadi menginap?"

"Ne ahjumma, ahjumma mengizinkan kan ?"

"Tentu saja, baiklah kalian duduk di sini dulu. Nanti ahjumma siapakan kamarnya. Xiumin dan Sungyeol tidur di kamar Luhan tak masalah kan?"

"tentu tidak ahjumma ."  
>"Baiklah, jika begitu Sohee dan Suzy nanti tidur di kamar tamu .sebentar ahjumma tinggal dulu ya. Sehun sedang sakit, jadi mungkin kalian sedikit terlupakan ."<p>

Heechul terkekeh akan perkataan nya sendiri, sedang Luhan mempoutkan bibir nya, serta yang lainya tertawa kecil.

Setelah Heechul menghilang dari pandangan mereka, Langsung saja mereka saling berbisik-bisik.

"Sehun sunbae sakit? Setauku tadi ia sehat-sehat saja ."  
>Luhan mengendikan bahunya tak mengerti.<p>

.

.

.

Heechul memasuki kamar Sehun dengan langkah pelan, dapat ia lihat sang putra yang tertidur.

Wanita itu lalu memeriksa kening Sehun, dahinya mengernyit saat suhu tubuh Sehun masih normal.

Tidak masuk angin, tidak juga demam.

Heechul tak mau terlalu ambil pusing, mungkin Sehun sedikit stress karena sebentar lagi ia akan ujian.

Heechul menepuk nepuk pipi Sehun untuk membangunkan anak itu.

Sehun melenguh lalu membuka matanya perlahan, bibirnya mengulas senyum saat melihat sang umma membawa Bubble tea pesanan nya.

"Gomawo umma ."  
>"Ne, kau ini sebenarnya kenapa eoh? Kau banyak pikiran?"<p>

"Aniya umma, aku juga tidak tau apa yang terjadi ."  
>"Baiklah, setelah habis kau istirahat saja ne. Umma mau menyiapakan kamar untuk teman-teman Luhan dahulu ."<p>

"Teman Luhan? Memangnya mengapa mereka bisa disini?"

"Mereka akan mengerjakan tugas penelitian ,dan memutuskan untuk tinggal disini sementara waktu ."

"penelitian? Aneh sekali ,untuk apa menginap jika hanya melakukan penelitian ?"

"Yah, terserah mereka. Lagipula umma juga senang kok. Bukan masalah besar, mereka juga masih satu kompleks dengan kita ."

"Berapa lama?"

"Mereka bilang paling lama dua minggu, jika penelitian selesai lebih cepat, maka tidak sampai selama ini . baikah umma akan keluar sekarang ."  
>heechul keluar dari kamar setelah sebelumnya mengusak rambut sang putra.<p>

.

.

.

Mereka kini tengah berkumpul di kamar milik Luhan.

Sungyeol dan Xiumin dengan seenak jidat nya telah membaringkan tubuh mereka di ranjang dengan sprei bergambar bambi itu.

Sementara Sohee dan Suzy asyik menelisik isi kamar sang namja cantik.

"Hei, sebenarnya apa tujuan kalian menginap sih?"

Sungyeol memutar bola mata nya malas, ia lalu mendudukan tubuh nya di ranjang sambil menatap Luhan.

"Kami hanya berjaga-jaga jika Sehun sunbae berbuat nekat lagi Lu~ kau ini ."

"Tapi tidak perlu seperti itu juga kan? Bagaimana jika Sehun hyung malah curiga?"

"Luhan manis, jangan membahas ini okay? Sekarang kau ikuti kami saja ."

Mau tak mau Luhan pun mengangguk.

.

.

.

Malam ini suasana makan malam di keluarga Oh terasa berbeda, tentu saja karena kedatangan sahabat-sahabat Luhan.

Sohee dan Suzy membantu Heechul memasak, mereka memasak sambil sesekali bergosip. Maklumlah para wanita.

Sedang Luhan, Xiumin dan sungyeol asyik bermain game di kamar milik Luhan, lebih tepatnya hanya Xiumin dan Sungyeol.

Luhan hanya melihat saja, ia terlalu malas berfikir keras untuk menang dalam game.

Sedang Sehun, daritadi ia masih saja mendekam dalam selimutnya.

Ia tak pernah merasa selemah ini sebelumnya, sakit panas pun ia masih bisa bermain. Sedang ini? Ia yakin ia hanya masuk angin, tapi mengapa efek nya begitu besar ?.

Sehun terus memasang wajah ingin muntah nya saat aroma masakan menyeruak ke indra penciuman nya.

Ingin rasanya ia mengutuk sang umma yang memasak makanan dari daging, ia tak menyukai aroma nya. Padahal biasanya ia akan sangat semangat.

Sehun mencoba memejamkan matanya, mrncoba untuk tidur setidaknya beberapa menit untuk menghilangkan rasa mual nya.

.

.

.

Heechul kini tengah menata semua masakan nya di meja makan, ia memasak sup daging pesanan Luhan.

Lagipula hanya di temukan daging di kulkas nya, ia belum sempat berbelanja.

Heechul memanggil Luhan dan kedua teman nya, setelah mereka berkumpul ia menuju kamar sang putra sulung untuk membangunkannya.

Heechul tersenyum saat melihat snang putra masih asyik bergelung di dalam bed cover nya.

Ia membuka buntalan selimut Sehun lalu menyeka keringat dingin yang mwmbasahi kening Sehun.

"Sehuna Irreona~ kau harus makan ."

"Nghh.. perutku sakit umma, aku tak ingin makan apapun ."  
>"Sakit atau tidak ,kau harus tetap makan. Atau kau ingin semakin parah ? jja turun lah, kita makan bersama sama ."<p>

"Umma~"

"Aigoo, jangan merajuk begitu Oh Sehun, kau ingin di anggap manja karena umma menyuapimu di kamar heum? Bisa rusak image mu di depan sahabat sahabat Luhan ."

"Aku tinggal mengancam mereka saja, itu cukup ."

"Aiiishh, anak ini .turun sekarang atau kau besok tetap sekolah walau masih sakit tanpa menggunakan mobil heum?"

"Aisshh, baiklah. Jangan mengancamku umma ."

Sehun akhirnya bangun juga, ia lalu berjalan dengan langkah malas.

Sesampainya di bawah, ia di sambut dengan beberapa macam tatapan dari adik kelas nya. Namun ia tidak memperdulikan nya.

Sehun menunggu sang umma mengambilkan nya makanan, setelah selesai ia emngambil sendok dan mencoba memakan satu sendok.

Beberapa suap ia masih baik-baik saja, namun pada akhirnya suara aneh keluar dari bibir hya.

"Hoekk..."  
>Sehun langsung berlari ke kamar mandi, tak ia pedulikan tatapan heran dari dongsaeng dan hoobae nya. Sementara Heechul, ia hanya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.<p>

"Hyung kenapa umma?"

"Tidak apa-apa, hanya masuk angin. Paling nanti langsung kembali lagi, teruskan makan kalian ."

Tanpa sadar Luhan mengelus perut nya pelan, ia melakukan nya tanpa ada yang mengetahui. Bahkan ia pun tidak menyadari.

Sehun kembali duduk di kursi nya, ia menatap mangkuk nya dengan pandangan tanpa nafsu.

Heechul langsung saja memberikan nya susu hangat.

Sehun meminum nya dengan perlahan.

Heechul menatap Luhan, ada hal janggal pada diri putra bungsu nya.

"Mengapa mengelus perutmu terus Lu? Kkkk~ kau seperti umma yang mengandung dan Sehun appa nya yang malah mengalami mual muntah .aduuhhh ."

Sehun dan Luhan terdiam mendengarnya, Mereka sama-sama dalam kondisi yang tegang sekarang.

"Aigoo, wajah kalian jangan tegang begitu .umma hanya bercanda, sudah ayo habiskan makan nya ."

Luhan memasuki kamar nya dengan wajah murung, di ikuti oleh Sungyeol dan Xiumin.

\

Mereka tak ada yang berbicara.

Luhan langsung saja menidurkan dirinya di ranjang, diikuti oleh Sungyeol dan Xiumin di samping kanan dan kirinya.

Tanpa kata mereka langsung memejamkan mata, tanpa di ketahui jika Luhan tengah memikirkan perkataan sang umma.

'Apa mungkin aku hamil? Berapa lama Sejak dimulai sehun hyung melakukan nya? Mungkin besok aku harus memeriksakan nya ke rumah sakit .'

.

.

.

Pagi hari mereka sekolah seperti biasa , hanya saja kali ini Luhan harus membawa surat izin, karena Sehun tidak dapat masuk sekolah.

Mereka menaiki sepeda mereka dengan riang, walau Luhan sedikit memalsukan senyum nya.

Namun siapa yang menyadarinya?

"Oh ya, nanti sepulang sekolah kalian langsung ke rumahku saja. Aku ingin ke suatu tempat ."

"Kemana Lu? Kau tak ingin kam temani ?"

"Aniyo, terimakasih Min. Tapi aku butuh privasi ."

"Euhm, baiklah. Kami hargai itu ."  
>.<p>

.

.

Skip time ...

Hari ini seperti yang di rencanakan Luhan, ia pergi ke rumah sakit.

Luhan duduk di ruang tunggu dengan perasaan gugup.

Sampai akhirnya nama nya di sebut oleh seorang suster,ia masuk dan melihat seorang dokter muda dengan wajah cantik nya.

"Ah, apa yang anda keluhkan ,euhm Luhan ssi ?"

"Ano, Sooyeon uisanim saya hanya ingin memastikan sesutu saja ."  
>"Hm, apa itu?"<p>

"Apa kau bisa mengecek apakah saya hamil atau tidak, euhm mungkin ini aneh. Tapi, saya hanya ingin memastikan nya saja ."

Dokter bernama lengkap Jung Sooyeon itu hanya tersenyum.

"Tak masalah, jangan malu. Bukan hal langka lagi .jja, berbaringlah di ranjang ."

Luhan menuruti perintah sang dokter , dengan cemas ia menidurkan tubuh nya di ranjang itu. ia hanya bisa berharap semoga saja ia tidak sedang mengandung.

Dokter itu melakukan beberapa pemeriksaan yang snagat asing di mata Luhan, tentu saja karena ini pertama kali ia melakukan nya.

Dahi sang dokter sesekali mengernyit saat menemukan sesuatu kesimpulan.

Sampai akhirnya ia melepas sarung tangan karet nya dan meminta Luhan untuk duduk kembali.

"ekhem , hah~ aku tak tau ini berita bahagia atau bukan , melihat kau masih muda. Tapi aku harus mengatakan nya. Kau benar benar hamil, dan ku prediksi masih sekitar dua minggu. Aku menawarkan dua pilihan, tetap pertahankan kandunganmu dan jagalah bayimu dengan segala resiko yang pasti menghampirimu. Atau, kau bisa menggugurkan nya, mumpung belum terlalu besar kandunganmu dan kau bisa bebas menjalani masa sekolahmu tanpa beban apapun .?"

"Bagaimana pendapat uisa sendiri?"

Luhan bertanya dengan pandangan matanya yang kosong.

"Pendapatku? Tentu saja aku berharap kau mempertahankannya, tidak semua namja bisa mengandung .dan tidak semua orang bisa di karuniai seorang anak .tapi semua kembali padamu ."

Luhan memutar bola matanya resah, bingung akan keputusan yang akan ia ambil.

"A...aku akan mempertahankanya ."

Sooyeon tersenyum, ia lalu menulis sesuatu.

"Aku akan membuatkanmu surat keterangan hamil ."  
>Luhan menunggu surat itu dengan perasaan campur aduk.<p>

Ia tau ini salah, bagaimanapun yang ia kandung adalah putra sang Hyung. Dan mereka adalah saudara .

"Kau harus rajin meminum vitamin dan susu ibu hamil .jagalah bayi itu baik-baik, dan rajin-rajin lah memeriksakan nya ."

"Aku mengerti. Khamsahamnida Uisanim ."

"Ne .semoga Tuhan selalu menyertaimu ."

Luhan memberikan senyuman nya sebelum akhirnya keluar meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Ia menyandarkan badan nya di tembok.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan Tuhan? Ini aib, apa aku harus pergi? Jika iya, apa itu pilihan terbaik? Tuhan bantu aku .kumohon ."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tbc!

Apa itu? ah maafkan Maple jika semakin gak jelas.

Mungkin udah pada bosen ya?

Ehm, berharap masih ada yang mau review setidaknya satu atau dua orang?

Happy Winter buat yang merayakan~~~~~~


	7. Chapter 7

MY BROTHER, MY S3X SLAVE

Cast : Oh Sehoon

Lu Han

Other cast.

Warning : Yaoi, Mature content, Mpreg, ooc, typo, absurd banget, hancur pasti. Gak suka jangan baca.

Fanfic ini murni milik Maple dari pemikiran nista Maple , so kalau gak suka sekali lagi jangan baca daripada pada mual muntah.

Semua cast secara mutlak milik Tuhan Yang Maha Esa, orang tua , saudara, couple dan para fans yang menyayangi mereka.

Summary : Jika dengan membuka pahaku setiap hari untuk kau nikmati,aku rela. Asal Hyung mau memaafkanku/ Sejijik-jijiknya kau pada dongsaengmu itu, setidaknya kau pernah merasakan liur nya/HunHan/Mpreg/Yaoi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Happy Reading!1

Luhan membuka pintu rumah nya dengan wajah lesu. Namun beberapa saat kemudian ia menggeak-gerakkan wajah nya aneh, berusaha untuk mengukir senyum agar umma dan sahabat nya tidak khawatir.

"Annyeong~~~"  
>Luhan memasuki rumah nya dengan senyum lebar yang terkesan di buat-buat, namun beruntung karena tak ada satupun orang yang curiga.<p>

Heechul menyambut putra nya itu dengan senyum yang tak kalah manis pula, nampak sang umma tercinta tengah mengupas buah sambil duduk di karpet dengan Sehun yang tidur di pangkuan sang umma sambil memakan apel nya.

"Kenapa baru pulang Lu? Teman-teman mu bahkan sampai bosan karena hyung mu juga tak bisa mereka ajak main ."

"Ah, mianhae umma. Luhan tadi mencari sesuatu, hehe ."

"Baiklah, cepatlah masuk ke kamarmu dan temani teman-temanmu itu. kasihan mereka, umma ingin mengurusi bayi besar ini ."

"Ne, arraseo umma ."

Luhan sedikit melirik Sehun yang nampak nya tidak memperhatikan kehadiran nya, atau memang sengaja ? entahlah .

Namja berwajah tampan itu masih saja asyik dengan buah-buah yang di siapkan sang umma.

"Aissshh, sampai kapan kau bersikap manja seperti ini Hunah? Umma tak bisa kemana-mana jika begini terus ."

"Biar saja, lagipula aku ingin bermanja apa tidak boleh ?"

"Tentu saja boleh, tapi umma harus memasak untuk makan malam ."

"Umma sekali-kali pesan saja, beres kan ?"

"Aigoo anak ini, baiklah .apa yang ingin kau makan ?"

"Uhmmm, aku ingin memakan Ramen instan saja ."

"Yackkk, jika itu umma pun punya persedian nya .ck ,baiklah umma akan menanyakan pada Luhan dulu ."

Dengan terpaksa Sehun menyingkirkan kepalanya dari pangkuan sang umma, mood nya sedang sangat baik sekarang sehingga ia tidak terlalu masalah saat sang Umma menyebutkan nama Luhan.

Heechul berjalan menuju kamar Luhan dengan gerutuan yang ia tujukan untuk Sehun, putra nya itu sungguh sangat menyebalkan.

Ia membuka kamar Luhan dan menemukan sang putra tengah mengerjakan pr bersama teman-teman nya.

"Umma, waeyo?"

"Begini, umma tidak di perbolehkan hyung mu memasak, ia ingin bermanja pada umma dan meminta umma untuk memesan makanan saja, kau ingin pesan apa Lu ? kalian semuanya juga ?"

Luhan nampak berpikir, ia memegang perut nya seperti menanyakan pada sang janin makanan apa yang ia inginkan.

"Umm, Bulgogi .bagaimana dengan kalian?"

"Bukan ide buruk Lu, maaf merepotkan ahjumma .hehe"  
>"Kkkk,,,, bukan masalah penting Sungyeol ah, oh ya tadi Nyonya Lee menanyakan keadaanmu, apa kau tak pernah mengabarinya ?"<p>

"Eh? Umma memang terlalu berlebihan, kami jarang berpisah jadi begitulah .hehe, mianhae ahjumma ."

"Tak apa, baiklah kalian selesaikan tugas kalian dulu, setelah makanan nya nanti datang umma akan memanggil kalian ."

Semua mengangguk smabil tersenyum, Heechul membalasnya. Ia lalu keluar dari kamar Luhan dan menemui Sehun lagi.

Anak itu masih saja bertahan di tempatnya.

Heechul hanya menggelengkan kepalanya sambil berjalan menuju telephon rumah nya berada untuk memesan masakan dari restoran siap saji.

.

.

.

"Lu, kau tadi ingin bicara apa ?"

"Eh? Apa ?"

"Ck, hanya karena ter instrupsi Heechul ahjumma kau sudah lupa. Kau ingin apa tadi ?"

"Oh, aku ingat. Uhm, mungkin aku akan kembali ke Mokpo, menengkan diri disana selama satu tahun atau lebih? Tenang saja, setelah aku siap aku akan kembali dan mengambil kelas akselerasi agar tidak tertinggal oleh kalian ?"

"Mwo? Kau tak bercand Lu ? dan meninggalkan kami di Seoul?"

"Hanya sebentar Suzy ya, tak lama. Lagipula aku ingin mennayakan dulu pada Umma dan Appa ."  
>"Jika kau pikir itu adalah keputusanmu yang terbaik, kami hanya bisa mendorongmu semampu kami .asal kau tak melupakan kami saja ."<p>

"Gomawo sungyeol ah, gomawo semuanya .kalian memang sahabatku, ah lagipula aku juga belum berpamitan pada Kai dan kyungsoo hyung ."

"Jadi, kau masih akan tetap masuk kan ?"

"A...aku tak yakin akan masuk sekolah lagi, mungkin tadi adalah hari terakhirku .aku akan menemui mereka di luar jam sekolah saja ."

"Lu, kami pasti akan merindukanmu ."

Sohee mulai merengek sebelum akhirnya ia memeluk Luhan, di susul oleh sahabat nya yang lain.

.

.

.

Luhan dan teman-teman nya turun setelah Heechul memanggil mereka.

Di meja makan nampak Sehun yang sudah duduk manis bagaikan anak baik yang siap menerima makan nya.

"Nah, Luhanie ini Bulgogi yang kau pesan. Kalian semua makanlah. Jangan perdulika Sehun yang hanya memakan Ramen, karena ia sendiri yang meminta ."  
>luhan tersenyum canggung, ia lalu mengambil sumpit dan menyumpitkan daging itu ke mulutnya. Sehun pun melakukan nya juga, jika mereka sadar sebenarnya dari awal memegang sumpit sampai memasukan makanan ke dalam mulut mereka lakukan bersamaan. Hanya saja semua terlalu fokus pada makanan lezat di depan mereka.<p>

Namun pada suapan ke lima, Luhan merasa perutnya bergejolak. Belum sempat ia menutup mulut dan mengeluarkan suara ingin muntah, ia sudah di dahului oleh seseorang.

"Hoeekkk..."  
>Sehun langsung berlari ke kamar mandi saat rasa mual kembali menyerang nya. Sementara Heechul hanya memandang nya maklum.<p>

Luhan terdiam, perut nya tiba-tiba saja menjadi lebih baik.

'Apa mungkin bayi ini mentransfer rasa mualku kepada Appa nya?'

Tanpa sadar Luhan tersenyum tipis, sangat tipis hingga membuat tak ada satupun yang menyadarinya.

Tak sampai sepuluh menit, Sehun kembali dengan wajah basah antara keringat dan air yang di gunakan untuk membasuh wajah nya tadi.

"Kau kenapa lagi sayang ?"

"Mm? Ntahlah umma. Aku istirahat dahulu, kurasa aku tak berselera makan Ramen lagi ."

Sehun lalu berjalan dengan lemas ke arah kamar nya.

Luhan menatap ramen yang masih banyak di mangkuk snag hyung, tiba-tiba ia ingin memakan nya.

"Umma, bolehkah ramen Sehun hyung aku habiskan ?"

"Hah? Umma bisa memasakanmu sayang jika kau mau ."

"Aniya, umma ingin milik Hung, bolehkah ?"

"Kenapa kalian aneh begini? Seperti pasangan baru yang akan mendapat momongan saja .baiklah kau makan, asal jangan sampai hyung mu tau ."  
>"Gomawo umma ."<br>luhan tersenyum sebelum akhirnya menyantap Ramen yang tadinya di makan sang hyung.

Sebenarnya hatinya tak karuan saat ini, perkataan sang umma barus saja tepat memukul telak dirinya.

'Tapi kami bukan pasangan umma .'

.

.

.

Luhan membolak-balikan badan nya di ranjang nya yang luas.

Ia saat ini mencoba memejamkan matanya, namun entah mengapa ia tidak bisa .

Di kanan dan kirinya Sungyeol dan Xiumin sudah terlelap pulas.

Ranjang luhan memang snagat luas, mungkin bisa di gunakan untuk tidur lima orang jika badan mereka sama besarnya dengan Luhan.

Namun entah mengapa perbuatan Luhan itu tidak bisa membangunkan kedua sahabat nya, tapi Luhan bersyukur karena itu berarati ia tidak mengganggu istirahat sahabat baik nya tersebut.

Cklek!

Pintu kamar Luhan terbuka, membuat Luhan sedikit menegang ,apalagi dapat ia lihat sosok Sehun yang melihatnya dengan pandangan yang sangat sulit di artikan.

Sehun menindih tubuh Luhan, namun ia tidak sampai membuat Luhan terdesak.

"Hy...hyung?"

"Aku menginginkanmu Llu ."

Dengan itu Sehun lalu menempelkan bibir nya pada bibir Luhan. Ia mencium Luhan dengan snagat lembut tidak seperti biasanya. Luhan memejamkan matanya menikmati bagaimana bibir sang hyung membuatnya lupa diri.

"Nghhh.."  
>"Ssssstttttt... kau tak ingin temanmu bangun kan? Kita lakukan ini dengan cepat ."<br>Luhan entah mengapa hanya bisa mengangguk paham, seperti terhipnotis ia membuka celana piyama nya dan membiarkan Sehun menjamah tubuh nya.

Sehun mengurut milik nya dengan cepat, bibir nya lalu mendarat di bibir lembut milik Luhan sebelum akhirnya ia membobol hole Luhan dengan lembut namun terkesan tak sabaran.

Rasanya berbeda, Luhan tak pernah merasakan s3x senikmat ini, ia seperti tak mengenali namja yang tengah menguasai tubuh nya ini.

Sampai akhirnya Sehun mengeluarkan miliknya di dalam hole Luhan, Sehun turun dari ranjang, ia membuka almari Luhan seperti mencari sesuatu.

Sementara luhan hanya menatap sang Hyung dengan nafas nya yang terengah-engah.

Sehun memasuki kamar mandi sambil membawa handuk kecil, ia mencelupkan nya ke air dingin sbeelum memerasnya hingga tak ada air yang menetes lagi.

Setalah itu, Sehun membuka selimut yang menutupi bagian bawah tubuh Luhan.

Sehun mengelap selangkangan dan bagian paha dalam Luhan dengan lembut, membersihkan sisa-sisa perbuatan mereka.

Setelah selesai ia melempar handuk itu ke tempat baju kotor.

Sehun akan membuka pintu, namun sebelumnya ia kembali mendekati Luhan dan..

Chu~

Sehun mengecup kening Luhan dengan lembut, membuat perasaan mereka berdua bergemuruh hebat.

"Gomawo ."

Kata itu terdengar datar dan dingin, namun entah mengapa hati Luhan menjadi hangat.

Luhan tersenyum ,ia lalu memejamkan mata mencoba menyusul kedua teman nya yang sudah lebih dahulu mengarungi dunia mimpi itu.

.

.

.

Luhan terbangun dari tidur nya setelah tubuh nya di guncangkan oleh seseorang.

"Lu~ irreona ."  
>"Uhm? Arraseo ." <p>

Mendudukan dirinya di ranjang, masih mencoba untuk mengumpulkan seluruh nyawanya.

Setelah yakin matanya bisa terbuka dengan sempurna, ia menatap seseorang yang membangunkan nya tadi.

Ternyata orang itu adalah Xiumin, dan Sungyeol yang hanya diam di ujung ranjang sambil menunduk yang dapat Luhan simpulkan jika namja paling tinggi diantara mereka bertiga itu sedang menahan kantuk nya.

"Pagi sekali membangunkan kami heum?"

"Kau tak merasa aneh ? aku mencium bau aneh di kamar ini Lu ."  
>Luhan membulatkan matanya, namun kemudian ia mencoba mengontrol dirinya sendiri.<p>

"Mwo? Bau aneh apa ? mungkin hidungmu yang bermasalah Umin ya bukankah begitu Sungyeol ah ?"

"Heum .tapi seperti bau sperma, hoaaammm ."

"Mwo? Sperma ?"

Xiumin menatap Sungyeol dengan mata nya yang membulat lucu, Luhan sudah memerah sendiri. Padahal ia yakin telah melakukan nya dengan aman dan bersih, tapi mengapa hidung sahabat nya itu sangat tajam.

"Aissshhh, lupakan .sekarang kita harus mandi .dan kau Luhan, mintalah umma mu untuk membuatkan surat izin ."

Setelah berkata seperti itu, Sungyeol memasuki kamar mandi yang berada di kamar Luhan sambil menenteng handuk nya.

Luhan hanya terdiam sebelum akhirnya melangkahkan kaki nya untuk turun menemui sang umma.

Sedang Xiumin, namja itu mengernyitkan dahi nya heran.

"Apa semalam gempa? Aku merasa terguncang .? entahlah ... yacckkk, Sungyeol ah palliwa ."

Luhan turun dan menemukan sang umma baru saja keluar dari kamar.

"Pagi umma~~"  
>"Pagi sayang, kau sudah bangun eoh? Mengapa tak langsung mandi heum ?"<p>

"Uhm, umma bolehkah hari ini Luhan tidak masuk sekolah ?"

"Wae ? kau sakit sayang ?"

"Aniya, Luhan hanya ingin menenangkan pikiran . bolehkah ?"

"Baiklah, umma buatkan surat izin dulu ."  
>luhan tersenyum sebelum akhirnya memeluk tubuh Yeoja yang telah melahirkan nya itu.<p>

.

.

.

(Skip Time)

Saat ini hanya ada Luhan dan Heechul di rumah.

Hangeng mengatakan jika ia belum bisa pulang untuk beberapa bulan ke depan dan mereka memaklumi hal itu.

Luhan dan Heechul melihat Tv dengan posisi Luhan yang menyandar di bahu snag umma.

"Umma, Luhan ingin mengatakan sesuatu ."

"Apa itu sayang? Katakanlah ."  
>"Bolehkah Luhan ke Mokpo selama beberapa bulan atau mungkin tahun ? luhan ingin menenangkan diri disana ."<p>

"Mengapa tiba-tiba sayang ? kau tak suka berada disisni?"

"Bukan itu umma, Luhan sangat suka tentu saja . tapi Luhan merasa kasihan dengan Kyu appa dan Min umma .mereka pasti kesepian ."

"Umma mengerti jika itu, lalu bagaimana dengan sekolahmu heum ?"

"Luhan akan mengambil jalur akselerasi nanti, agar bisa menyusul teman-teman Luhan nantinya .bolehkah ?"  
>"Hah~~ jika itu keinginanmu, umma mengizinkanmu .nanti umma akan mengatakan pada Appa mu ."<br>"Gomawo umma ."  
>Luhan memeluk Heechul dengan sangat erat, memeluk seakan tiada hari esok.<p>

Luhan memang harus cepat pergi ke Mokpo, jika tidak ingin kandungan nya yang akan semakin membesar di ketahui oleh semua kerabatnya di Seoul.

'_Maafkan aku umma, saranghae .'_

.

.

.

Sehun saat ini tengah berdiri di pinggir atap, tempat favorit nya.

Sepertinya membolos menjadai hobi baru nya sekarang.

Berbagai perlakuan yang ia lakukan pada Luhan terputar di ingatan nya, seperti ingin mengejek nya yang sudah sangat keterlaluan pada sang dongsaeng.

'Sandeul ah, apa yang harus kulakukan ?'

Tiba-tiba saja pundaknya di pukul dengan keras oleh seseorang dari belakang, Sehun hendak mengucapkan sumpah serapah nya pada sang pelaku jika saja ia tidak mengetahui siapa pelakunya. Namun sayang wajah sahabat nya yang memasang wajah menyebalkan membuatnya mengurungkan niatnya.

"Ouh ouh, lihatlah apa yang terjadi pada pangeran Oh Sehoon ini, merana karena 'dongsaeng' nya tidak masuk eoh ? kkkkk ..."

"Diam kau Jong ."

"Heii, kalem saja dude, aku hanya mengatakan apa yang ingin kukatakan ."  
>Sehun mendengus sebal mendengar celetukan sahabat baiknya itu.<p>

Namun ia tak mau ambil pusing akan itu.

"Kau sepertinya jatuh cinta padanya Hun? Bukan begitu ?"

"Hah? Kau tak salah bicara kan? Itu hanya mitos .hahahaha ."

"Terserah kau saja, hati-hati jika nanti kau benar-benar jatuh cinta pada rusa manis itu. aku pergi dulu , selamat berfikir ." 

Sehun hanya terdiam, mencoba mencerna smeua perkataan sang sahabat itu.

"Aku tidak jatuh cinta padanya, tidak tidak pernah . Arrrgghhhhhhtttt ." 

Diam –diam Sehun membuka galeri di ponsel nya, melihat foto yang di kirimkan Sandeul selama ia berada di Mokpo.

Dan salah satu foto itu ada foto Sandeul bersama Luhan, tanpa sadar Sehun memperbesar foto itu sehingga menampakan wajah Luhan.

Ia amati lamat-lamat wajah Luhan , senyum nya terukir walau hanya senyuman tipis.

'Cantik'

.

.

.

Luhan saat ini tengah berkemas, di bantu oleh sang umma.

Para sahabatnya hanya menatap lemas pada kegiatan kedua orang itu.

Suzy dan Sohee sudah merengut, mungkin merasa sebal karena Luhan meninggalkan mereka ke tempat jauh secepat ini.

Sedangkan Sungyeol dan Xiumin hanya bisa tersenyum menyikapi keputusan sang teman.

Sudah ada dua koper berisi pakaian dan barang-barang milik Luhan ,serta satu tas punggung untuk barang Luhan yang lebih pribadi.

"Kau yakin pergi tanpa memberitahukan Hyungmu?"

"Kurasa jangan umma, umma tau sendiri bukan bagaimana perlakuan hyung?"  
>"Hah, baiklah .tapi jika kau siap nanti kabari kami ."<p>

"Tentu umma, heiiii teman-teman ku ini mengapa memasang wajah yang sangat jelek, ? aku hanya ke Mokpo, bukan ke Jepang atau ke Cina. Masih satu negara, kalian bisa menjengukku nanti ."

"Kau terlalu cepat pergi Lu ."

"Kkkk...jangan sedih begitu .nanti aku akan menyusul kalian di kelas akhir .arraseo?"

"Hah, baiklah ."

Luhan membawa satu koper, sedang dua kopernya masing-masing dibawa oleh Sungyeol dan Xiumin.

Mereka lalu memasuki mobil untuk menuju ke bandara Incheon.

Di dalam Mobil hanya keheningan yang terjadi, mereka semua terlalu sibuk dengan pikiran nya masig-masing. Sampai akhirnya suara milik Heechul memecahkan situasi hening itu.

"Kau sudah memberitahu mereka Lu?"

"Umma dan Appa Lee? Belum .aku ingin memberi kejutan ."

"Kau ini, asal jangan sampai membuat mereka sakit jantung karena terlalu terkejut saja ."  
>"Tidak akan umma, mereka pasti senang ."<br>pembicaraan itu berlangsung sampai tidak terduga jika mereka akhirnya sampai di Bandara.

Sebelum Luhan berangkat, mereka yang mengantarkan memberikan Luhan pelukan dan doa.

Luhan hanya bisa tersenyum , karena ia yakin jika saja ia berbicara maka air mata yang di tahan nya pasti akan meluncur bebas menuruni pipi mulus nya.

"Hati-hati sayang ."  
><em>'Sehun Hyung, mianhae .'<em>

.

.

.

Luhan melangkahkan kaki nya di tanah Mokpo, suara deburan ombak menyambutnya .

Walaupun kesusahan membawa tiga koper, namun ia tetap tersenyum pada beberapa penduduk yang menyapanya.

Sebagian mereka memang tampak pangling pada Luhan, karena namja manis itu jauh lebih manis dari terakhir kali mereka melihatnya di Mokpo.

Dukkk..

Tanpa sengaja Luhan menabrak seseorang, membuat salah satu Koper yang dengan susuah payah di tarik nya terjatuh.

"Ah, mianhae .aku tak sengaja sungguh ."  
>"Ne, kau Luhan bukan ?"<p>

Luhan mendongakan kepalanya, mata nya membulat saat mengetahui siapa orang itu.

"Baro hyung? Aisshhh, maafkan aku .aku tak sengaja sungguh ."

"tak apa Lu, kau pulang ? ah, bagaimana jika kubantu membawakan koper nya?"

"Dengan senang hati Baro uisanim ."

"Yack, kau mengejekku .anak nakal ."

Baro mengacak rambut Luhan dengan gemas, membuat Luhan mempoutkan bibir nya lucu.

"Kau tetap saja tak pernah berubah Hyung ."

"Kkkkk~ tentu saja ."

Mereka lalu berjalan beriringan dengan Luhan yang membawa satu koper, sedang dua lainnya dibwa oleh Baro.

Baro adalah namja 'di masa lalu Lluhan' bisa di bilang, ia adalah mantan kekasih namja cantik itu.

Hubungan mereka berakhir karena saat itu Baro harus melanjutkan pendidikan dokter nya ke Luar negeri. Sehingga membuat mereka memutuskan untuk berpisah.

Mereka sampai di depan rumah Luhan, Luhan pun mengetuk pintu rumah nya di Mokpo yang memang tidak semegah rumah di Seoul sana. Namun rumah itu penuh dengan kehangatan.

Tak lama kemudian seorang yeoja yang masih sangat cantik di usia nya yang tak lagi muda membukakan pintu. Matanya terbelalak kaget saat melihat sang putra berada di depan rumahnya. Dengan segera ia memeluk anak nya it, walau bukan putra kandung nya rasa sayang Sungmin kepada Luhan tak kalah besar dengan rasa sayang nya pada Sandeul.

"Kau kembali juga sayang , bagaimana Appa dan Umma Oh jika kau meninggalkan nya heum ?"

"Mereka sudah mengizinkanku umma ."

"Baiklah. Eh, nak Baro masuk .terimakasih sudah mau mengantar Luhan ."

"Tidak apa Ahjumma, kebetulan kami tadi bertemu .tapi sepertinya saya harus langsung ke rumah sakit desa, karena Jongdae sudah mengirimiku pesan daritadi ."  
>"Jongdae ? kekasihmu hyung .? mengapa kau hanya menjadi rumah sakit daerah saja hyung ?"<p>

"Kekasihku ? tentu saja Bukan Luhan ah, ia adalah Dokter yang dikirim dari Seoul untuk membantu rumah sakit disini. Aku merasa prihatin dengan keadaan kesehatan masyarakat disini, jadi tak maslaah bukan jika aku menjadi dokter disini saja .?"

"Ah, kau memang hebat Hyung, cepatlah pergi sebelum Jongdae Jongdae itu membunuhmu ."  
>"baiklah,aku pergi dulu Lu .annyeong ahjumma ,annyeong Lu ."<br>Sungmin tersenyum sambil menatap kepergiaan Baro.

"Ah, umma rasa akan ada yang CLBK ?"

"Aniya umma, dia sudah menjadi sukses. Banyak yang lebih baik dari aku ."  
>"Ck, kajja amsuk ."<p>

Mereka masuk ,Luhan langsung memasuki kamar yang dulu di tempatinya.

Ia memejamkan matanya sejenak.

"Umma tau ada sesuatu yang kau sembunyikan sayang ."

"Aku takut umma marah dan kecewa padaku ."  
>"Tidak akan sayang, katakanlah ada apa ? tidak mungkin kau kemari tanpa tujuan yang pasti ." <p>

Luhan Nampak menimang nimang tentang apa yang harus ia lakukan.

Namun pada akhirnya ia mengambil tas punggung nya dan mengeluarkan sesuatu. Surat kehamilan.

Sungmin membuka itu dan membacanya, matanya membulat saat membaca isi surat tersebut.

"Lu…. Apa ini benar?"

"Ne umma, mianhae hiks… aku tau aku keterlaluan umma ."  
>Luhan merasa tak snaggup menatap wajah cantik umma Kandung Sandeul itu.<p>

"Siapa ?siapa yang melakukannya saying? Katakana pada umma ."  
>"Mianhae, aku ak bias umma ..hikss… aku takut . tapi aku berjanji aka nada saatnya semuanya tau umma ."<p>

Sungmin langsung saja mendekap tubuh sang putra dengan erat, ia tak menyangka kejadian naas menimpa putra manis nya itu.

"Kita akan merawatnya nanti saying, kita besarkan dia arraseo?"

"Ne, Gomawo umma ."  
>setealah itu mereka menangis bersama, menyalurkan perasaan mereka sebagai ibu dan anak. Sampai akhirnya Luhan yang tertidur di pelukan Sungmin.<p>

Dengan perlahan Sungmin menidurkan Luhan, dan membenahi posisi tidur Luhan yang terlihat tidak nyaman itu.

Ia lalu mencium Luhan dengan lembut.

"Jaljayoo Hanie ."

.

.

.

At seoul~

Sehun pulang dengan perasaan yang aneh, rumah nya tampak sepi.

Ia membuka pintu dan mendapati sang umma yang tengah melamun di ruang Tv.

"Umma, waeyo? Kemana yang lainnya?"

"Sehun ah? Mianhae, uhmmm…Luhan …"  
>"Luhan ? Luhan kenapa ? ia membuat ulah lagi .?"<p>

"Aniya, Luhan ….ia ia kembali ke Mokpo Sehun ah ." 

Deg ~ 

Harusnya Sehun senang ,namun entah kenapa hatinya menjadi tak tenang.

Ia seperti kehilangan sesuatu.

Kau mulai menyadari nya Oh Shoon?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tbc!1

Maaf kalo makin absurd aa,

Oh ya bagi yang suka neror, sms, ataapun Tanya-tanyain Maple lewat sms. Maaf nomor yang kemarin gak di pakai karena lupa isi ulang jadi nya hangus. Hehe…

Kalian bias sms no ini , 089695090223

#Berasa Jualan.

Okay, ada yang mau review kah ?  
>21:38 wib<p>

08/01/2015


End file.
